One Day At My Seashore With You
by scalpelsandink
Summary: I'm a filipina and this is my first GA fanfic. They are all 13 yrs. old here. They meet NEW: rivals, friends, ways of confessing love. There will be confessing but will their love last after the battle? Read and Review.
1. Mikan is it?

Author's Note: Sooooo sorry.. tell me are you annoyed by this? I really dunno what's going on!!! please help me!!

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 1: MIKAN IS IT?

So.. tell me what's your favorite place in the world? Is it the mall? the restaurant? your house?

How about the beach..

"HOTARU!!!!"

"IDIOT!! Get off of me!!!"

Mikan jumped to Hotaru when she called her name. But the very famous Baka Gun striked again. And Mikan came flying outside the room. Literally!

She landed on Natsume..

"Get off of me Polka!!!" the black cat said.

And immediately Mikan got off. And she said sorry to Natsume. And Mikan went back to her seat.

Natsume was wondering why Hotaru did that. So he went back to his seat.

"Hey Mikan." Ruka said.

But Mikan didn't answer him she just slept on her table with her head on it.

(Let's skip because Mr. Narumi entered.It's not that i hate him... It's just that it's so long when it comes to his part.. So you don't mind if we skip don't ya? Just review!!)

As i was saying... Natsume was still looking at Mikan...

Ruka noticed this.. "Hey.. she's miserable.. won't you do anything about it?"

"Let her be like that for a while.. She deserves it.." Natsume just continued walking...

"Hey Mikan.. How are you?" Ruka wanted to make Natsume jealous.

Natsume saw this and room became hotter...

Everyone complained that it was so hot even Mikan..

"The room's getting hotter each second! Don't you think?Hotaru?Huh? Hotaru..." Yuu said.

"And it's getting better each second!!" Hotaru exclaims and videos the moment.

"Don't you think it's getting hotter Ruka? It's burning in here!!" Mikan shouts.

"Don't worry Mikan summer's coming!!" Ruka shouted to make sure Natsume could hear him.

RECESS is finally here!! Everyone is going out of the wretched classroom and going to the cafeteria.

Mikan was inside and packing her things for the next class and Natsume.. well he was busy staring at her.

Natsume finally stood up and walked to the door.

"Mikan is it?" Natsume said.

"Wha-" Mikan was cut by Natsume.

"Next time.. don't bend like that while fixing your stuff. It's so digusting.." Natsume continued walking.

Mikan knew what he was talking about so she screamed with anger with a slight of blush on her cheek.

Why? Because it's the third time he called her by her nickname. But still Mikan's no ordinay idiot!

(DID YOU HAVE FUN?!?! HOPE YOU GUYS DID... :) SO ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW!!)


	2. You Sicko

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 2: You Sicko!!!

Author's note: I really have to update fast and furious!!! Okay since today's a weekend I'm gonna have a lot of fun! Speaking of fun I don't own Gakuen Alice but i wish i did. FLAMES ACCEPTED!!!

We last left Mikan with anger in the classroom because Natsume saw IT.

In the cafeteria Mikan didn't feel like eating.

"What's wrong Mikan? You don't feel like eating today... What's wrong? Did Hotaru hit you again?" Yuu was worried about this he almost panicked!

"Hey Yuu.. I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time.." Mikan said with closed eyes.

"Yeah what is it?" Yuu was curious and Hotaru kept videoing (is tis the correct spelling? Please tell) the moment.

"Are.. are... are... are you gay!!" Mikan snored sloftly after what she said.

Hotaru kept the video camera on and Yuu droped his spoon.

Yuu was still in shock.

"Don't worry Yuu. Mikan is still asleep. That's how she is but she doesn't realy mean it. But I wish she did!!" Hotaru grinned an evil grin.

Mikan was sound asleep. And Hotaru slowly put down her camera and just stared at Mikan.

Yuu was still in shock.

As Mikan was asleep when thge two boys passed by. Ruka stared at Mikan and he smiled a little.

While Natsume well he was also staring with Ruka.

"That'll cost you bakas money to stare at her. 50 rabbits per minute." Hotaru suddenly popped out of no where.

"What fool do you take me for you sicko!" Natsume shouted and Mikan finally woke up.

And she saw that Natsume and Hotaru were fighting again. Yuu saw that Mikan was awake and he didn't bother telling Hotaru.But little did Yuu know that Hotaru has a keen eye. So she grabbed Mikan by the collar and let her stand up between her and Natsume.

Natsume just stared at her Mikan stared at him.

"Hey Mikan! Try our new invention!" Anna and Nonoko pulled Mikan away from them.

Hotaru was angry at this because she almost had her money.

"I'm charging you two a money-get-away fee. I want that payment by tomorrow got that sickos!" Hotaru said and she walked away.

"Why does she have to charge us a fee! What did we do!" Ruka complained.

"They're idiots that's why,Ruka. And that's why we shouldn't fall in love with them. Got that?" Natsume continued walking.

"MmmmmHmmmm." Ruka said and continued walking.

Since Mikan's a two-star now her room well has improved. But eventhough it has improved slightly she sill has the best spot in the academy!!Guess what she has the bayside!!! I know it's a bit "stupid" but the sunset has been admired for over a thousand years! It's true!!!

So to get a better view Mikan went outside but little did she know that a certain Black Cat was following her.

As Mikan was resting on the hill with her back resting on the Sakura Tree she sighed loudly.

"This is the greatest place to rest!!" she told herself.

"You really are annoying, Polka" Natsme came out of no where.

"What are you doing here you-you horrid thing!!" since Mikan had nothing to say she just said this.

(You know Mikan really is an idiot... But how are we sure that she's just acting like that.. What am i saying!! Mikan's really an idiot!! But she has a brain of course but she's not using it properly. I don't know give me your comments about Mikan.)

"Is that all you can say? Well that's stupid of you." Natsume sat beside Mikan.

Then there was dead silence between them.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan started the conversation.

"It was peace and quiet until you started talking you pig!" Natsume started...

and so did the argument.(spell check please!!!)

"Then why are you here, you demented freak!" Mikan ahouted.

"Excuse me for kissing you in the Last dance!"

"No one asked you to kiss me!!! You just pulled me by the collar and you smacked my lips!!"

"Yeah like i wanted to do that again."

"Fine by me if you don't like!! I'm not really comfortable with you around anyway! That's why i don't talk to you anymore!! Don't you see?!?! I'm trying my best to stay away from you!! And here you sare ruining my day!!! Why don't you just-" Natsume kissed Mikan on the lips once more and exactly the sunset began!

What a perfect way to spend our valentine!!!

"You idiot..." Mikan thought. But Mikan couldn't slap Natsume because she was too weak and the kiss broke!!

Mikan turned away blushing.

"You idiot stop yapping too much or else." Natsume stood up and left Mikan sitting there.

"You idiot..." and tears fell down Mikan's cheeks.

Well that's the end!! Hopoe you readers had fun!! Wish you guys did... Happy Hearts day!!! To my friends: Marianne Bantog, Vanessa Tan, Angeli Anastacio and to you JADE LO!!!! Especially to the BESTIES!!! Love you guys!!!


	3. Die Hard

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 2: Die Hard

Author's Notes: Okay... Tnx for the reviews.. It gave me a high spirit to write!!!!

We last left Mikan in a way where she was being "kept quiet" in Natsume's style. She dozed off and she couldn't keep Natsume's "KISS" out of her mind. As she woke up she aw herself lying on a certain bed... We al know who's bed that is one... two... three... NATSUME'S!!!!

"Ahhh!!! What... Where am I!!!" Mikan got up like the Undertaker...(I'm actually a big fan of wrestling... nothing just wanted you guys to know.. keep reading!!!)

"What are you the Undertaker? You lousy idiot. Get up and get out." Natsume went near the girl.

"Fine I'm getting up... I don't know who brought me here in this dump anyway. Whatever the reason I'm getting out." Mikan walked out of his room.

"Hey Mikan.. wanna go to Central Town? There's no class today.. The teachers have a conference." Anna and Nonoko popped out of no where.

"Yeah sure that help me clear up my mind...Thanks." so Mikan followed Anna And Nonoko.

In Central Town Mikan saw Natsume lying down under the Sakura tree with Ruka.

Ruka saw Mikan turn away from seeing Natsume.

Ruka just laughed silently.

"What's wrong Ruka?" Natsume started talking.

"Nothing.. I just saw Fluff Puff." Ruka smiled.

"Really where?" Natsume said sitting up straight.

"She just went over there with Anna and Nonoko." Ruka pointed.

"No Imai?No Tobita?" Natsume said.

"Nope just Koko!" and Koko popped out of no where.

"Hey Koko. Wanna come with us? Nonoko's with them." this statement made Koko blushed slightly.

"Why wouldn't I? Let's go Natsume! I'm sure Mikan would like it!" Koko teased.

Then out came the blazing fire of Natsume.

"Mikan!!! Mikan!! HELP!!!" Koko went running after Mikan.

As Mikan turned around Koko was running after her when suddenly. THUD!!!

They both fell but it was no ordinary fall Koko kissed Mikan on the lips!!!

Nonoko was surprised especially Natsume...

But the good thing is Hotaru isn't here but her bugcam was.

"Hey get off of her you evesdropper!" Natsume pulled Koko's collar and up he went.

Mikan on the other hand was on the ground shocked. She just stared blankly into space like the idiot she is.(Sorry about those words Mikan fan-lovers!!)

"Koko are you alright?" Nonoko said.

"Nonoko..." Koko thought.

"Explain you Evesdropper!! Explain or the next meal is Roasted Koko crunch!!" Natsume said.

As Mikan snapped out of her imagination she saw Natsume's eyes.

"Those eyes... they're burning with hatred...Natsume..." and Mikan passed out.

"Idiot!!" Natsume dropped Koko on the ground and went near Mikan.

"Koko are you alright?" Nonoko went near him.

"Koko crunch huh? not a bad name for you Koko." Anna laughed.

"Idiot wake up!!" Natsume carried her to the hospital and Hotaru's bugcam was following them.

As Natsume and bugcam left the scene with Mikan, Nonoko and Koko were just staring at each other.

"Koko... are you alright?" Nonoko was begining to worry.

"Yeah I'm fine... My butt has cushion don't worry.." Koko joked.

"Don't die hard on me okay? If you do I'll find another volunteer." Nonoko pouted.

"I wonder what Natsume will do to Mikan? You don't mean?" Ruka and the others did a yuck sound and a ewww sound.

(No bad thoughts readers!! If you want that to happen you tell me!!!!!!)

In the Hospital...

"Don't worry she'll be fine.. You just need to look after her okay Mr. Hyuuga?" and the nurse left.

"Doesn't she kniow that i have better things to do than just sit here and watch her... sleep..." and Natsume took a glance at the girl sleeping.

"She looks quiet when she's like that.." Natsume started smiling a little.

Then a few minues have passed when finally Mikan woke up.

She yawned so loudly that Natsume looked at her. Why wouldn't he? Her yawning was so loud!!

"So the idiot finally woke up. The nurse said you should eat somewhere nice." Natsume went beside the bed she's lying on.

Mikan sat up straight and blushed slightly. Natsume saw this but he didn't react.

"Let's go idiot." Natsume started to go of the door.

"Wait! This isn't a date is it?" Mikan was worried.

"Of course not.. Why would have a date with an idiot like you?" Natsume said.

"Okay. I was getting worried. Let's go." Mikan went off the bed and started walking out of the door.

"Idiot-pig-eating-freak." but Natsume was quiet happy that Mikan accepted his offer.

(Well that's the end of it.. I hope you guys like it!! RxR!!! Thanks for those "lovely" comments.)


	4. A Date to Hate?

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 4: A Date(Day) to Hate?

Autor's Notes: Does this title suck or what?!?! I can't think of any title but this.. But what the heck I'll just go with the flow!!

We last left the couple at a distant memory in the Hospital Room...

"So tell me what made you like this?" Mikan started to talk.

"Nothing really Idiot.. I just feel like it." Natsume said in A NICE WAY!!!

"Wait... Let me rephrase that statement... He just feels like it!! I must be dreaming!! Is **THE NATSUME HYUUGA** nice to me!!! I-I-I must be dreaming!! Mikan snap out of it!!!" Mikan thought and she shook her head.

"Are you dizzy? Your shaking your head like a stupid lost uncontrolled animal freak." Natsume started to say.

"I take back what i said." Mikan thought.

As Mikan looked forward she saw Kaname. (You all know who Kaname is right? Well if you don't he's the guy who makes stuffed animals come to life. Plus.. he's very cute!!!)

"Hey it's Kaname... What's he doing here?" and Mikan walked towards Kaname.

"..." was all Natsume could say.

"Hey Kaname.. what's up? You look sad.. What's wrong?" Mikan went near him.

"Oh hey Mikan. Mr. Bear was just wounded that's all." Kaname said.

"Yes!! He's wounded!!!" Mikan thought.

"Umm... what happened to him?" Mikan started to say.

"He fell off from the building... I guess he too depressed that I wasn't there for him" Kaname's eyes were starting to be filled with tears.

"Oh Kaname..." Mikan started to worry.

Natsume just stared at this scenery.

"Idiot." Kaname told himself.

"What?" Mikan was shocked on what he said. Natsume wasn't surprised at all. Natsume knew that he already was an idiot.

"I'm an idiot... I should've... should've stayed with Mr. Bear... Now he's depressed and he's like this because it's all my fault... Mr. Bear.. I'm so sorry..." Kaname knelt on the Operating Room Door.

"Kaname..." Mikan was so sad...

"Don't cry Idiot. The doll will live.. If you just believe like you usually do Mr. Bear will get better." Natsume finally said something comfortable to the ears!!!

"That's right Kaname!! We'll pray for Mr. Bear!!! You can count on us!!!" Mikan still kept her spirits up.

Kaname and Mikan said their good-byes.

In Central Town...

"I thought that we were gonna eat somewhere nice and decent? Isn't Central Town home of the sweets in this academy?" Mikan asked.

"You're hungry aren't you? So this is where we'll eat. Got that? Unless you want to eat in my room." Natsume said.

"This is fine by me!" Mikan did a forced smile.

After a few minutes of looking around looking like sissies and goofballs they got tired exhausted and thirsty.

"We looked like Idiots back there!We didn't find anything decent!!! Now... I'm tired and thirsty!" Mikan complained.

Then she looked at the time and she went straight to the Sakura Tree.

"Where are you going now Idiot? And I thought you were tired?" Natsume followed Mikan.

"I hate this day!!! There's nothing to do here but look at... the... sea..." Mikan rested her back on the Sakura Tree and sat and watched the sea dance.

There was silence.

Natsume was looking at Mikan who was looking at the sea.

"She seems nice and quiet..." Natsume thought.

"Why don't you sit? You seem tired." Mikan started saying.

"So much for quiet." and Natsume did what Mikan told him.

(WHAT A GENTLEMAN!!! I wish my in the future boyfriend would do that to me!)

And the sunset started to begin.

After a few minutes the sunset ended.

"You know what Natsume. The first boy who will bring me here is my choice.. I just hope he'll love me like I do for him. That's a promise. And the only thing that I want from him is to be with him just for one day at the seashore." Mikan left Natsume thinking about what she said.

"Who ever knew that I was gonna hate this day? I guess I proved myself wrong. Might as well give her a chance to realize the impossible." Natsume got his manga and started reading.

In Mikan's room she dozed off easily. " This is a day I want to remember." Mikan said in her sleep.

"We'll see about that Mikan Sakura.. We'll see... We'll see who's your true love!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" and the mysterious guy fell from the tree.

And that's the end of it.. Hope you Readers love it!! Keep on Reviewing and "Love is waiting at your door"!!!

Note: That was a boring statement don't you think?


	5. Mysterious Blonde HUNK?

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 5: Mysterios Blonde HUNK?

Author's sad note: Someone insulted me:( my love life is ruined... It's a good thing your love life is still alive... I'll give you tips in making your love life stronger...(wink..wink..) Don't worry you don't need to trust me... just tell me... :) THANKS TO THOSE YOU MADE REVIEWS TO MY NOT-SO INSULTING WORK!! (if that's what some people are thinking...) THANKS!!!

* * *

We last left the poor sad... demented... idiotic... moronic... fool... known as MIKAN!!!! 

(I'm really sorry mikan fan lovers!!!!)

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS!!!!!" Mr. Narumi said.

The students were in no mood in saying that the morning is great they just smiled a is-he-gay-or-what smile.

Then... BANG BANG goes the broken glass man!!!! The students were in shock why wouldn't they be?

Mr. Narumi went out of the room so did the students what they saw was Mikan in shock!!

And there was a big hole in the corridor wall!!

Mikan was trembling in fear.

"T-th-there... there... there w-was a-a b-boy w-with a-a m-mask!!!! he had a knife!!!!" Mikan was still shaking in fear.

"What happened Mikan!!"

"Hey are you alright?"

"Mikan speak!!"

"Wake up Idiot!!"

Then Ruka and Natsume went in the scene.

"Hey Koko Crunch what happened to Idiot?" Natsume said.

"Well we heard a bang when we went out she was trembling on the ground." Koko explained.

"He returned..." Natsume whispered.

"Who did?" Ruka asked.

"My worst enemy..." Natsume ran and went outside to look for his "worst enemy".

"NATSUME!!" Ruka shouted.

As Ruka turned back Mikan colapsed.

Ruka was in shock so he went to Mikan and carried her to the hospital..(what a gentleman!! GO RUKA!!)

Hotaru as usual videoed the moment..

"We have absolutely no moment to loose!!! This must be on sale tomorrow at the fountain!!" Hotaru went to the standing table beside their classroom.

"HEY ALL THOSE WHO WANT 'RUKA AS SUPERMAN' VIDEO PLEASE SIGN UP HERE!! THE SPECIAL OFFER IS BUY TWO GET A FREE NATSUME-MIKAN MOMENT IN THE HOSPITAL!!! SEELING PRICE IS 100 RABITS EACH!! SIGN UP NOW!! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME TREAT FOR ALL THOSE WHO HATE MIKAN AND FOR THOSE WHO LOVE RUKA AND NATSUME!!!" Hoatru shouted.

The girls gathered around Hotaru and signed up.

"Wait I want one!!"

"Give me that SAKURA HAG video!!!! I'll burn her to the ground to whatever happens to my NATSUME!!!"

"Don't they know that Natsume only has one girl?" Ruka told himself.

But little did he know that the fan girls were listening to him. As they heard what he just said they all rushed to him with fire eyes anime style!!!!!

"Natsume!! My Natsume has one GIRL!!!"

"Who ever she is she's going down!!"

Those were the words that the girls kept on repeating.

"Halt! Who is this 'Natsume' which you all lovely girls are speaking?" a mysterious man comes out from the shadow. He has blonde hair and has a hairstyle just like Kaname's, he has "the voice" that the "ladies" want, he has the "body" of a cute guy... for short he's your dream guy.

The girls were sighing the sigh of love. They had starry eyes.

"Answer me!" the guy was furious.

"He's Natsume Hyuuga" Ruka said.

"What does he want from 'my' Mikan?" the girls were shocked to hear a guy call Mikan by her first name.

"Your Mikan? I'm terribly sorry to say that Mikan's been taken by Natsume."

All the girls fainted to hear that Natsume took Mikan already.

"Who are you?" the guy said.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, best friend of both Mikan and Natsume. Why?"

"You don't understand do you? -"

"No..."

"I'm not done yet!!"

"I'm wasting time!! Maybe if a back up slowly he won't reckonize me!!" Ruka thought. So he did on what he planed. He ran when the guy looked back.

"I'm not done with my speach yet!!!" the guy was furious.

Ruka ran to the hospital to report on what just happened.

"NATSUME!! huh?"

Natsume was forcing Mikan to eat her food because if she doesn't well in Natsume's verse he'll have no one to spoil if she gets sick.

"Eat your food you idiot!!!" Natsume was trying to feed her.

"No!! I'm full!!!" Mikan whined.

"May i interupt?" Ruka said.

"Huh?" Mikan said she was so happy to see Ruka "Ruka!!"

"Shut up! What is it Ruka?" Natsume stopped feeding Mikan.

"The guy you were worrying about just went in front of me."

"The b-blonde freak!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

BANG!!!! The door slammed and out came the guy.

"MIKAN!!!!" the guy said.

END OF THIS CHAP-CHAP!! SORRY IF I HADN'T UPDATE SOON I HAD TONS OF PROJECTS!!!!

I HOPE YOU GUYS'LL UNDERSTAND:)


	6. Ah Sweet Memories

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 6: Ah sweet memories...

Author's note: Thanks to all who review especially the people who gave me advices... I'll BUY IT!!! AND SORRY IF I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I HAVE A LOT OF PROJECTS!! WILL YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME?

* * *

"MIKAN MY SWEET DARLING!! WE HAVE UNITED!!!!" the blonde guy said.

"Back of witch guy she's mine!" Natsume said.

"I'm yours!" Mikan exclaimed "Anyway it's nice to see you again, Yamato."

"YOU DIDN'T FORGET MY NAME!!!! oh you're such an angel!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Yamato came runing towards Mikan and he tried to hug her but Hotaru's baka gun saves the day!!

"No one touches Natsume or Mikan I have plans for them." Hotaru kept her baka gun.

"For once i have got to thank you." Natsume stares at the unconscious body.

"Yamato!! Is he alright?" Mikan starts to worry.

"He'll be fine. Let's go Ruka." Hotaru drags Ruka.

Mikan goes out of bed and kneels beside Mikan.

All of a sudden Yamato hugged Mikan and placed her on top of him.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

As usual Natsume grabbed Mikan's collar and lifted her up.

"Thanks Natsume..." Mikan thought and sighed in relief.

Yamato stood up straight with a big lump on his head.

"Put my sweetheart down!! We're gonna have a date by the seashore! Isn't that what you want darling?" Yamato said.

Natsume put Mikan down. "Yeah sure but why this soon?It's not my birthday yet,Yamy." Mikan smiled.

(You know what readers I didn't know what to call Yamato then I remembered when I was young i used to call Yam-Yam, a chocolate dip with a bisquit stick in the Philippines, Yamy.. Nothing just wanted you all to know...)

"YOU CALLED ME BY MY KINDER NAME!!!! tears of joy..." Yamato cried anime cute style.

"Yeah so what if she did? It's not like both of you are engaged or anything." Natsume was jealous and crossed his arms.

"Come on Natsume we're friends are we?" Yamato said.

"No! After all the things you've done to me! No! Don't take Mikan again!" Natsume said.

"He called me by my nickname!" Mikan thought and she blushed slightly.

* * *

**flashback a funny memory for Yamato, a horrible memory for Natsume**

Yamato: (5 yrs. old) Hey Natsume!! (runing after Natsume)

Natsume: (5 yrs. old) What do you want gay?

Yamato: I just found a new crush! Look isn't she pretty? (shows a picture of a pigtailed girl, with an inocent smile and hazel eyes)

Natsume: (furious eyes begins to form) No!! You can't have her!! She's mine!!

Yamato: But you don't know her...

Natsume: Yes I do!! Her name is Mikan Sakura, five years old, lives with her grandfather, and is a happy-go-lucky idiot!! And i like her!!! You can't have her!!!

Yamato: AHA!! So you do like her!! Natsume has a crush!! AHAHAHAHA!!! This will go in the school newspaper!!! (starts runing)

Natsume: (Oh Darn it!!!) Wait if you tell anyone I'll burn you...

Yamato: (turns around) Yeah right...

Natsume: (he was angry so he burned the grass surrounding Yamato)

Yamato: ALRIGHT YOUR SECRET'S SAFE WQITH ME!! AND REMOVE THIS MAGIC OF YOURS!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: (fire fades) Don't tell Mikan too... She might hate me... So KEEP YOUR GAY MOUTH SHUT!! I'll tell her soon.

Yamato: You're not the only one who likes Mikan...

Natsume: ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS!?!?! GO!!!

Yamato ran for his life.

**end of flashback**

* * *

"Jeez... what a horrible memory..." Natsume said.

Yamato laughed.

Mikan quietly crawled back to her hospital bed.

"Do you know this jerk?" Natsume loked at Mikan.

"Huh? Yeah... He's my kiddy date when i was 5. Why?" Mikan blushed.

"You dated her!?!?!?" Natsume got mad.

"Yeah.. I told you to come and that i had a surprise for you. But you thought it was stupid that you didn't come. Ring a bell?" Yamato explained.

Natsume felt guilt.

"Since you didn't come I volunteered." Yamato smiled.

"How about you? Why did you collapse? Sleeping Ugly?" Natsume looked at Mikan.

"I saw a man with a knife." Mikan said.

"Oh that was me! I was eating and apple. Then I saw you I had to take a closer look so I destroyed the glass using a rock to see your face.. I forgot there was a glass so I went inside. I didn't tell the students that I did it." Yamato explained.

"You scared me to death because you wanted to see my face!!!! That's obsurd!!" Mikan shouted.

"You had such a pretty face!!" Yamato said and his lump on the head lowered.

"Oh really? I didn't know." Natsume smirked.

"NATSUME!!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Not so loud idiot! Finish your food."

"No!! I don't want!"

"Finish it! I'll feed you again until you're bloated like a hot air balloon!!"

"What a couple! They're fighting over feeding a person!" Yamato thought then he looked at the sky...

END OF STORY!!!!! THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! LOVE YOU GUYS!! THANK YOU!


	7. I Guess it's Love

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 7: I Guess That's Love

Author's note: Okay… I was inspired by some of the stories that you guys posted… I will try to make a very long review for you guys since you did this to mine; some did…Thanks for the reviews!! I'll try to finish my story because it's the summer break in the Philippines!!!!!!

* * *

"Hey when will you two stop fighting? It's just feeding someone" Yamato said.

"This is no ordinary feeding thing what-so-ever, gay. I'm feeding the A.B.normal person." Natsume still tries to feed Mikan.

"Hey Hyuuga you already fed me 30 times in a row!! I'm not drinking water yet!!!! I'm thirsty!" Mikan shouts.

Natsume was annoyed by her shouting so he got the water and... and... and... threw it at Mikan!!!!

"There I gave you water happy?!?!" Natsume shouted.

* * *

Note: Bold letters that are all capital are voices of the characters that are really load that it can destroy your eardrums... I suggest we put earmuffs or cotton balls or better gum with paper in our ears... It's for the better. Happy reading.

**

* * *

**

**"YOU PERVERT!!!!!! I DIDN'T TASTE ANY WATER!! YOU JUST THREW IT ON MY FACES!!!"** Mikan pouted.

**"YOUR FACE WAS DIRTY ANYWAY!!!"** Natsume shouted.

**"MY FACE IS VERY CLEAN YOU FROG!!!"** Mikan complained.

"Yeah it's not dirty.." Natsume was calm.

"Thank you Natsume you're kind after all." Mikan smiled.

"It's **VERY DIRTY!!!!**" Natsume said.

**"NATSUME!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"** Mikan jumped out her hospital bed and jumped to Natsume.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume and Mikan fell. They wrestled on the ground.

"Mikan.. Can I-" Hotaru came in and saw this " Never mind." Hotaru quickly got her video camera and taped the moment.

**"NATSUME, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" **Natsume and Mikan were rolling outside the room while fighting. Hotaru quickly turned of the vid. cam. and looked at Yamato/

"What did you do o my experiments? There rolling over the place 'cuz of you!" Hotaru shouted.

"I swear Ms. Imai I didn't do anything!" Yamto was honest.

"Do you know Mikan?" Hoatru asked.

"Mikan Sakura? Yeah of course she was my-"

"Okay enough. If you know the idiot what did you do to her?"

"We danced... and did other childish things."

"Not above the line?"

"You insane?!?! Of course not!!!"

"If you did I'll kill you..."

**Sakura**** Park**** (if there is)**

"I swear... I'm gonna kill you!!" Mikan was panting so hard while lying down.

"Really?" Natsume layed down beside Mikan.

Mikan was exhausted so she closed her eyes and sang:

**(Sore ga, Ai Deshou. By: Mikuni Shimokawa)**

_Tatoeba ne namida ga koboreru hi ni ha__  
__Sono senaka wo hitorijime shitai kedo_

_Yasashisa ha tokidoki zankoku dakara__  
__Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau_

_Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara__  
__Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru_

_Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara__  
__Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara_  
_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou_  
_Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara_  
_Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite_  
_Egao mitsuketai_Mikan stopped and Natsume followed.

_Nani mo iwanai de mo konna kimochi ga__  
__Kimi no mune ni tsutawareba ii no ni_

_Sukoshizutsu machi ha iro wo kaeru kedo__  
__Hora omoide ga mata hitotsu fueta_

_Kimi no kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu wo__  
__Ima ha dakishimerareru kara kitto_  
_Futari de kasaneatte iku sore ga, ai deshou_  
_Dare mo shiranai ashita ga matte iru to shite mo_  
_Daijoubu mou nakanai de_  
_Kimi to te to te wo tsunaide_  
_Aruiteku zutto_

Then they both sang.

_Futo shita shunkan tsunoru kimochi ja naku__  
__Sukoshizutsu sodatete iku mono da ne_  
_Aisuru kimochi ha_

_Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara__  
__Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara_  
_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou_  
_Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara_  
_Sukitooru sono me no naka ni_  
_Tashika na imi wo sagashite egao mitsuketai_

Then they both looked at each other and laughed.

"Wait you laughed!!!!! It's a miraculous miracle!!!! You laughed in front of me and not Ruka!!" Mikan moved backwards.

"Shut up or I'll kiss you." Natsume said.

_Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara__  
__Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara_  
_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou_  
_Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara_  
_Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite_  
_Egao mitsuketai_

"This is one kind of odd relationship." Natsume was getting annoyed so he jumped to Mikan and they rolled down the hill into the pond and Mikan accidentally kissed Natsume on the lips!!! They ended their kiss and they both sat up.

"Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
because I can't live on all alone  
I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love  
Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
as I search for a definite meaning in them" Mikan smiled.

"What are you saying, Baka?" Natsume looked at Mikan.

" For short I'm saying-"

"Hey love birds!! Wonderful fall isn't it?" Koko appeared from the tree.

"-------" Natsume and Mikan were speachless.

"I think it's a wonderful fall don't you think, Mikan?" Koko grinned.

"Koko!!!! You'll be Koko Krunch this time!!!" Natsume stood up and ran after Koko.

"Ahhh!!!!" Koko ran away.

Natsume crossed his arms.

"I'll let him go for a while." Mikan stood up and walked away.

"Huh?" Natsume looked at Mikan as she was drying her clothes.

"My clothes are soaking wet." Mikan sighed.

"Let's go Princess." Natsume walked ahead.

"Princess?" Mikan wondered.

She walked with Natsume in his room.

"Wait! What am I doing in his room?" Mikan thought.

"Hey.. what are you doing in my room?" Natsume looked at Mikan.

"Sorry.. I guess I followed you here... I must be out of my head again." Mikan walked out.

"You always are." Natsume took off his shirt but little did he know that Mikan heard him. Mikan got mad and jumped right at him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Natsume shouted and they were at it again.

"You have a keen sense of hearing you Demon!!!" Natsume and Mikan were rolling and fighting again.

A few minutes later Mikan got tired and as she opened her eyes she saw that she was on top of Natsume.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted and got up immediately.

Natsume sat up.

"You're nude!!!!" Mikan closed her eyes.

"Nude? I just took my shirt off! I still have my pants on." Natsume explained.

Mikan walked out the door.

Natsume scratched his head and dozed off.

"She's one weird idiot."

* * *

End of chapter!!!! So please read and review!!! I would really appreciate it...

Natsume: Dumb author can't think of a good ending. It's like I'm drunk in the end.

Mikan: No offense but I didn't want to follow Natsume in his room... I was headin' to Hotaru's.

Author: (Flaming eyes) YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!?!?!?!?!?!

Mikan: But it's true!!!! (scared)

Author: Hmmmmm... what if I- (whispers to Hotaru)

Hotaru: Not bad Dumbo we make a great team... (shakes hands)

Natsume: Why do authors do this to me?!?!?!?!

Koko: You're not the only one in pain...


	8. Cutest In My World

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 8: Cutest In My World

Author's notes: Okay... again I'll do my best to finish my story... Gals and Guys I need your support... support!!! Oh yeah... go to and type **_the besties07_** and check out a girl with glasses that's me!!! And i'm with my barkadi (group of friends)!!!!

* * *

It's another day in the academy and Monday has come Mikan was still depressed when she saw the "nude". 

"Oh Natsume... Next time when you want to impress a girl put your clothes on first!!!!" Mikan bumped someone as usual.

"------" Natsume just looked at Mikan.

"Sorry sir..." Mikan rubbed her head...

She looked up and saw a pair of clam and sweet eyes.

"Is this really Natsume?!?! He's so calm!!!" Mikan thought.

Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt.

She looked closely at the "calm" Natusme.

"Hey what have you done to Natsume?" Mikan stared at his eyes.

"It's me. Got a problem with that Princess?" Natsume said.

"No..." Mikan walked away.

Natsume watched her walk.

"Stupid Imai!!!" Natsume thought.

**

* * *

**

**YAY FLASHBACKS!!! (ehem... continuing- correct spelling?)**

Narumi: (speaker) Natsume Hyuuga, please report to the lab immediately.

Natsume: What does Gay number 2 want? Maybe he'll harass me again.

**Laboratory**

Natsume: Okay Narumi what do you want?

Hotaru: Hi Natsume...

Natsume: I should've known...

Hotaru: Invention no. 56 Imitatoice copies one's voice as simple as that.

Natsume: What do you want?

Hotaru: I've asked Yamato boy some questions and he said he "dated" Mikan.

Natsume: (vein popped) So? what's up with that?

Hotaru: It only means one thing... If he dated Mikan before he can do it again. And after dating twice or thrice and Mikan accepts all of those you're gone for sure Natsume.

Natsume: So?

Hotaru: It means Mikan will be Yamato's girlfriend.

Natsume: So?

Hotaru: Stop saying 'so'!! I've been telling you on how Yamato's going to get Mikan and you're just standing there saying 'SO'!!! Don't you care about Mikan?!?!

Natsume: Not really... she called me 'nude' yesterday.

Hotaru: there must be an explanation for that anyway don't you want Mikan back in your arms?

Natsume: No not really.. She might think it's too discusting... With an idiot like like her she might think it's 'too nude'.

Hoatru: She's no ordinary idiot you know...

Natsume: If that's all I'm leaving... (walks out)

Hotaru: (Gets speaker) Attention all students this is Hotaru Imai and again I'm selling a product of Natsume and Mikan falling down the hill 1,000 rabbits is a fair price met me at the Cafeteria tomorrow and sign up title of the video is Wonderful Fall. Thank you and good night. (turns off speaker)

Natsume: You win...

Hotaru: I already have...

Natsume: Fine what do you want me to do?

Hotaru: Call her Princess. Don't stop calling her princess until you confess your love for her on the seashore.and besides you called her Princess last time didn't you?

Natsume: Fine...

**AWW END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"All right kidlets class has begun!!" Mr. Narumi said. 

"Get out!!"

"Get a life!"

"Harass someone!"

"Date Mr. Misaki!"

"Okay before I do all those stuff I want to tell you guys something there will be an 'Angel by the Seashore' festival this friday and since today's a Monday I suggest all week until friday is free"

"YAY!!! NO MORE NARUMI!!"

"And your assignment is to buy the best clothing you can buy. All your allowances will increase to 1,000,000 rabbits"

"GO MR. NARUMI!! YOU DID SOMETHING GOOD JUST FOR ONCE!!!"

"Now go and have fun!"

All the students went out with their very, very, very, very.very high allowance some went out to buy jewelries, some went to buy shoes, some went to buy make-up, some just slept, some even courted someone else using half of their allowance!!!!

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru did nothing but sit on the benches.

"Hmm?" Hotaru looked at Natsume and Mikan and she thought of a plan.

"Ruka, lets go I'm hungry" Hotaru grabbed Ruka's arm and dragged him.

"Alright." Ruka followed.

"Let's go Princess." Natsume lend put a hand.

"Wait.. is this another trick? First you call me 'Princess', then you're being kind to me, then now you're offering me a hand to walk with you? Usually I'd do that to you.Something's not right." Mikan looked at Natsume.

"I've just changed that's all. Do you want to come or not?" Natsume put down his hand and crossed his arms.

"Wait... Are you gay!!!!!" Mikan stood up and went behind the bench "If you are stay away!!"

"Now you're the one who's acting weird. You call me 'nude' and now 'gay'. What's next? I'm just offering you to come with me. So that for once you'll look cute as ever. And you'll be the cutest of all the girls." Natsume said with a thousand shades of red on his face.

"For once you're the stawberry!!! Not me!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Mikan laughed out loud.

"Very funny Baka..." Natsume thought.

"Let's go!" Mikan grabbed his arm and dragged him.

They both ran to the shops and looked at the dresses. Mikan even fit them Natsume was blushing really hard.

The day has ended and they are at the seashore walking side by side.

"Natsume, the sunset!!" Mikan smiled.

Natsume watched it with her.

The sunset has ended so did the day.

"You know what Princess..." Natsume said as they started walking.

"What?"

"You're the cutest girl I've ever known."

"Cutest!?!? Don;t you mean ugliest" Natsume thought.

"Now what? You're going to confess to me?" Mikan looked at Natume.

"No!! I'm just telling you how I think." Natsume blushed like a tomato.

"You can save those when I am a three-star." Mikan said.

"Alright... that's a promise..." Natsume put his arm around Mikan's neck.

"You're the cutest in my world.. And the only one." Natsume thought and smiled.

"You're smiling!!!!!" Mikan blushed and ran.

Natsume just stood there and watched Mikan run.

* * *

Author: End!!

Natsume: Crazy authors!!!

Authors: We're not crazy!!! I was gonna aim for plan A.

Mikan: Can I aske what's plan A?

Hotaru: You can. But you may not.

Mikan: What?!?! But you just said I can!

Hoatru: Puny brain, I said you can but you may not!!!

Mikan: huh?

Natsume: Never mind she's too 'smart' to know that.

Author and Hotaru: You bet...

Mikan: I'll take that as an insult.

Hoatru: it is...


	9. All I Ever Want

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 9: All I Ever Want

Author's M.A.N.A.O.A.G.: MANAOAG (you pronounce it as "manawag") (it is also a place in the Philippines but here...)

M-mikan

A-and

N-natsume's

A-arguement

O-over

A-author's

G-goodness

Hello fello readers, a while ago I was being burned by Natsume.. Why? Because I and Hotaru made operation M.A.N.S. It means **M**ikan **A**nd **N**atsume **S**epartation. If Natsume doen't call Mikan "princess" in the story we'll activate MANS.

Natsume: You crazy authors make me sick!!!

Author: Thanks for the reviews!!! I love it 100!!!

Other Authors: YOU BETTER!!!

* * *

**TASTEY TUESDAY**

"Oh tuesday!!!!!" Mikan cried out loud.

"I hate gym practice..."

"this sucks..."

"Let's burn the place!!!"

"Wait you fools... remember yesterday.. Mr. Gay told us that it's a free week..." Hotaru said.

"oh yeah..." all said in unison.

"you peabrains..." Hotaru continued reading.

"Hotaru's so smart.." Mikan murmured.

"No she isn't... anyone could remember those words except for this class." Natsume looked at Mikan.

"oh..." Mikan said...

"Well" Hotaru stood up and stood on the teacher's table." Since those lousy teachers aren't here who wants a copy of 'Wonderful Fall'? 1,000 rabbits are a fair price!!! Take it or leave it are the only options!!!"

"Who are the casts?"

"The one and only..."

"Hotaru..." Mikan slammed her head on the table.

"If you do that again Princess your head will start bleeding and you'll be dumber than usual." Natusme started reading his new manga.

"I'm not dumb you know! I have a brain!!!" Mikan shouted and sat up straight.

"Yeah and I bet it's twice as small as an ant."

"Are you comparing me to a worthless ant?!!?"

"Yes. In fact the ant works very hard to maintain it's house. While you,well you never work hard maintain your grade. You're lousier than an ant."

"I'll have you know that I am smarter than an ant!!"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Mikan crossed her arms proudly.

"You're very smart in slacking yourself to bed that's for sure"

"Will you stop insulting me!!! If you have nothing else to do go outside and start slacking yourself under the Sakura Tree!!"

"I will" Natsume stood up and left.

"Finally I can sleep." Mikan sighed.

"No your not..." Hotaru said.

"Huh?"

"You have to watch the video of the ant and you. And we might as well compare them to you."

"What?!?! Why? there's no difference!"

"There's a totally unlikely difference Sakura." Sumire said.

"I don't ned you to but in, in my life." Mikan dozed herself.

"No!! You're not dozing off without knowing the knowledge of an ant and you!!!" Hotaru prepared her Baka gun.

After hours and hours of knowing the knowledge of an ant and her Mikan went outside and slept under the Sakura Tree. Little did she know that a certain man in the shadow was watching.

He slowly went beside Mikan and touched her shoulders.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Take it easy there Mikan. It's only me." Yamato said.

"Oh hey Yamy." Mikan sat up straight "What brings you here?"

"I was just passing by.. and I thought maybe I'd scare you" Yamato said.

"Well you did!" Mikan said.

"I can't do anything. Wanna do something with me?"

"Okay.."

**Behind the bushes**

"You're too late lover boy... She's accepted the first date!!" A girl said.

"No it's not over yet Girlie..." the calm boy said.

"It's already late!! You'd better follow her womanizer or else she's gone for good!!"

"Hey I'm no womanizer you Emotionless Weirdo!"

"That's very long and boring insulting name.. Can't you think of a new and better one? No wonder why she doesn't understand that you like her"

"That's also a very boring speech don't you think?"

"At least it attracts customers..."

"Yeah right."

"Now go and follow them!!" the girl pushed the boy out of the bushes.

**Somewhere near Central Town**

"Hey... wait a minute why are we in Cetral Town, Yamy?" Mikan asked.

"Well since Friday's the prom why don't we check out some clothes?" Yamato said.

"If it's for you fine... If it's mine I'm done."

"Okay.. You choose for me."

"Me?!?! But I'm a girl!!"

"Even so... Let's go! If you pick me the best one I'll treat you 3 boxes of fluffpuffs."

"Three!?!?!?!" Mikan's eyes lit. "Alright!!!! Let's go!!"

They both ran like puppies in love.

Natsume was watching them with jealousy.

**In the Tuxedo Shop**

"So tell me Yama what do you want here? You've got more than a million rabbits and these don't even cost half of it. Plus they look fine if you put them on!" Mikan smiled at Yamato.

"Thanks Mikan." Yamato didn't blush but he was very happy to see that Mikan offered his offer.

"The fool!! Taking Mikan away is a useless act!!" Natsume thought.

The room became hotter and Mikan is starting to feel uncomfortable.

"My it's getting hot. I think this one suits you Yamy.. Buy this one if you like... I'll be outside" Mikan smiled and walked outside.

"Alright." Yamato faced all the clothes.

**Outside the shop**

"Man!! Summer's picking up today..." Mikan wiped her forehead.

"No it's not..." Natsume said while standing under the Sakura tree.

"He looks kinda cool when he's like that..." Mikan said silently.

"Any feelings for him yet?" Koko popped out of no where.

"AAAAHH!!!!!" Mikan jumped and turned around.

"Howdy..." Koko smiled.

"Hi Koko... Will you stop scaring me like that!!!" Mikan crossed her arms.

"Do you have any feeling for him yet?" Koko said.

"Feelings?" Mikan asked.

"Yes feelings.. for that no-good black cat over there." Koko pointed.

"No... not yet... I don't know... and why would I?!?! He was threatening me!!!! What kind of a girl who would want her own crush to be threatening her?"

There was complete silence.

"Although... He was acting weird... He's being nice to me!!! And what's up with that name calling? He always calls me 'Princess'!! Something's not right, Koko. See ya." Mikan walked back inside the Tuxedo Store.

"Hotaru you have one useful brain..." Koko went to Natsume.

**7:00 pm under the Sakura Tree**

"This stinks!! All I ever want is to have fun!!! But it all ends up with disasters and annoyance!!! Why can't my life be perfect!?!" Mikan tolde herself.

Long silence...

"Because I'm not perfect..." Mikan sighed.

"You don't need to impress someone just because you're not perfect." Natsume said from behind.

"Oh great.. it's you again! What will you call me this time?" Mikan looked behind.

"Nah.. I'll just call you princess... It suits you and your annoying smile..." Natsume stood beside her.

"Is this all I ever want?" Mikan sighed.

"The question is 'What do you want?' If you can't figure that out, then find yourself a new question." Natsume said.

"What?" Mikan looked up at Natsume.

"You're too childish that's why. You'll never understand." Natsume walked away "See you later Princess!"

"Childish!?!?!?! I'll show you childish!!!" Mikan stood up.

As she turned to her left she saw the sunset.

"Am I really that childish?" Mikan closed her eyes.

* * *

Author: Yes you are... And that's the end of my chapter!! 

Mikan: AAAHHH!!!! (chases Natsume) Come back here you cat!!

Natsume: Hey this helps for your exercise you pig!!!

Mikan: PIG!!! Who are you calling pig you womanizer!!!

Hotaru: This is fun... (videos the moment)

Author: While Mikan and Natsume are chasing each other till death I would like to thank all you readers in making those wonderful reviews! It warms my heart and I promise all of you that I will do my best to finish this story!! Thank you!!

Hotaru: Your speech bored us all!!! Look... Mikan and Natsume fell asleep... (yawn)

Author: (sigh) Thanks anyway...


	10. In Just Short Notice

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 10: In Just Short Notice

Author's notes: Hey... It's been a while since I wrote my last chapter... Anyway.. I went to the province with my parents and younger brother and there's absolutely no modern technology there.. Of course there's none!! And the only thing that's modern is an antena t.v. Some t.v's in the province have cable in my grandma's house none...there's no telephone either!! But the space there is quite nice.. you can play volleyball, badminton and you can even dig!!!

Hotaru: Okay in enough of that. Let's skip to the fun part of the story.

* * *

**Wacky Wednesday**

It was wednesday morning and Mikan FINALLY woke up early.. but the question is why? Anyway Mikan just woke up to see Hotaru.

**Laboratory**

"Hey Hotaru.. you there?" Mikan waited "Guess she's not..."

After a few minutes Mikan left. Hotaru was there and she looked out the window.

"Hey... tell me something.. when will you tell her?" Hotaru asked and looked at "him".

"At the ball..." he left the lab and went to the direction of Mikan.

"Hmm... what gown should I wear?" Mikan went to central town.

**Central Town**

"Wow... all these gowns are nice..." Mikan was doing window shopping.

But little did she know that Natsume was following her.

"Do you think he'll be impressed if I wear this?" Mikan said.

"He? Who's the 'he'?" Natsume thought.

"I'm warning you lover boy.." Koko popped out in front of him.

Natsume's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here Koko Krunch?" Natsume asked.

"I couldn't do anything so i decided to read your ming just for fun... Then later on I wil tease yoiu until you confes your deep emotions towards Mikan." Koko smiled.

"So...Do you like cereals?" Natsume said with his bangs covering his face.

"Yes I love it!!" Koko said happily.

"Well today's menu is Koko Krunch except we don't have milk we have fire!!" fire came put of Natsume's plams.

"COME HERE YOU SON OF A GUN!!!!" Natsume chased Koko all around.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Koko ran towards Mikan.

"Huh?" Mikan turned around and saw that Koko was running towards her "Hey Koko!! Stop!!!"

BANG!!!!

They both fell but it wasn't any ordinary fall, Koko kissed Mikan on the lips!

Natsume was shocked, he was very angry, and the air is getting hotter and hotter and the fire alarms rang!!

Everyone went out safely well duh!! There was no fire!!

"Get off of my Princess you cereal!!!" Natsume lifted Koko's collar.

"I'm sorry Natsume!!" Koko cried.

Mikan was just sitting there on the ground speechless with a thousand shades of red on her face.

Natsume let Koko go and went to Mikan.

"Hey are you alright Princess?" Natsume asked letting out a hand.

"Yeah.. Yeah..." Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Are you alright? Are you sure? You look a little pale." Natsume was worried.

"It was just a kiss Natsume.." Mikan wiped her mouth.

"A very wet one..." Mikan thought and sweatdropped.

"And I thought you picked a gown already." Natsume put his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah.. I did but I saw a lot more pretty ones." Mikan smiled.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIKANMIKANMIKANMIKAN MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!" Yamato came run to her with his arms open.

Yamato hugged Mikan so tight.

Mikan wasn't blushing at all.

"Hey she's not blushing." Natsume thought.

"hey Yamato what's up?" Mikan said.

Yamato stopped hugging her.

"Guess what!" Yamato said happily.

"What?"

"I got a new Tuxedo!!"

Natsume and Mikan sweatdropped.

"Is that all? I'm so proud of you." Mikan did a fake smile.

"Yeah... Let's just hope that someone will dance with you." Natsume said.

"Not only that."

"What?" Natsume and Mikan both said.

"I'll go to England and study there until college." Yamato said proudly.

"Really? When will you go?"

"Not sure yet." Yamato said.

"You can't leave now!!! We only just saw each other after how many years!!! You can't leave now!! I'll dance with you in the Ball." Mikan said.

"You will?" Natsume and Yamato both said.

"Yeah!!" Mikan said.

"This is just short notice Lover Boy must make a move or else he'll be toast!" a girl said behind the bushes.

"And I'm cereal!" a guy said.

"No one asked you!!" the girl shouted.

* * *

Author: End of Chapter!!!!

Natsume: (Don't worry Mikan I'll dance with you in the Ball after this story is finished) That's a promise...

Mikan: A promise what promise?

Hotaru: Promises can be broken you know.

Ruka: Hey Author how come I'm not in any of the chapters? Did you exclude me?

Author: I would never exclude you Ruka!!! Don't worry you'll have a chapter all to yourself!!

Yuu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kaname: You excluded us too!!!!!

Author: No I didn't!! It's just that i can't figure out where to put you in this story...

Yuu: That's not acceptable!!

Sumire: Yeah!! I ned some alone time with my Natsume!!

Natsume: No you're not and no bad thoughts Kitkat.

Nonoko: Yeah we can't do anyhting in the chapters.

Anna: It's like we're useles.

Author: You are not useless!!!! I like you all!!! This is the best anime show for all!!!

Tsubasa: Thanks but the other Authors in fan fiction might not think this is the best...

Misaki: You always think negatively!!!

Hotaru: May I interrupt?

Yuu: You always interrupt...

Hoatru: Anyway all of you just said your own line in this chapter. You aren't useles after all.

Tsubasa: Or are we?

All: Shut Up!!!

Author: Thanks!!


	11. Just The Luck I Need

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 11: Just The Luck I Need

Author's notes: Hey!! I was thinking on writing another story in The Vision Of Escaflowne... I've seen the movie and the fdirst 2 episodes.. But I'm thinking I still need to understanf the story.. Oh yeah.. I'm also planning on making a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic. I made one a long time ago.. the title is "True Divine Love" I'm not yet done with it. Thanks for the reviews guys and gals!!

* * *

**Tastey Thursday**

"Okay...Yesterday Koko kissed me and Yamato said that he'll go, these days are just getting weirder!! And what's next?" Mikan shouted early in the morning.

"I only have less than 1 day to pick a gown." Mikan thought as she went towards the bathroom.

**After 15 mins...**

"I don't know what to do anymore." Mikan stomped her feet towards the door.

The phone rings...

"Huh? Just my luck.." Mikan picks up the phone.

**Telephone Conversation**

Mikan: Hello? Mikan Sakura speaking.

Natsume: You think I don't know who you are?

Mikan: (this is one stupid day...) Okay what do you want?

Natsume: Yamato's looking pretty good I say he'll catch your heart.

Mikan: Stop it you're getting annoying.

Natsume: Anyway I bet I'll catch your heart first.

Mikan: I doubt...

Natsume: C'mon I know you like me.

Mikan: (Blushing) You are insane!!! What makes you think I'll like you?!?!

Natsume: I'll tell you something tomorrow and it's urgent and if you don't listen to me I'll strip you in public!!

Mikan: YOU ARE INSANE!!!!! HAVE A LIFE YOU WOMANIZER!!! (puts down the phone hard)

**End of Conversation**

"That idiot!!!" Mikan stomps herself outside.

**Natsume's Room**

"Are you done playing with that Idiot?" Natsume said while crossing his arms standing.

"Yeah.. And you better tell it to her tomorrow!! Have I maken myself clear?" Hotaru prepared her Baka gun and pointed it at Mikan.

"Yeah.." Natsume left his room.

**Central Town**

"Ruka!!" Mikan ran towards Ruka.

"Hi Mikan.. Did you choose a dress for the festival?" Ruka asked.

"Not yet.. I'll still do window shopping... You? Did you choose?" Mikan looked at Ruka.

"Well yeah.. Anyway I heard from Hotaru that Koko fell on you for the 2nd time!!" Ruka whispered.

"Did you have to rub it in? Yeah he 'fell' on me but anyway I'm doing fine.. Oh yeah did you hear the news about Yamato?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah.. I heard he'll leave soon." Ruka said.

"Yeah.. And I'm gonna dance with him!!"

"No!! You can't do that Mikan!!"

"But why not Ruka? Natsume said Yamato will catch my heart.."

"He said that? (So he's just giving up)"

"Natsume said that he'll catch my heart my heart first than Yamato!! That's one lousy guy.."

"Oh Mikan.. I'm sure he'll say something.."

"He will!! He said he'll say something, if I don't listen he'll let me do something bad!!!" Mikan turns red.

"You're like a tomato Mikan." Ruka laughed.

"This is not something to laugh about Ruka Nogi!! This is a serious matter!!"

"Okay sorry... Well see ya Mikan." Ruka waved at Mikan and left..

"At least I spent time with Ruka.. It's been a while since I didn't see him." Mikan sighed.

"MIKAN MIKAN MIKAN!!!" Anna and Nonoko shouted.

"Hey girls... What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Oh Mikan It's the best thing that's ever happened to me!!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"Yeah!! Koko said that he likes Nonoko!!!" Anna shouted.

"Really!?!? Congratulations!! That means you can tell him to stop accidentally kissing me!!" Mikan put her arms on her waist.

"You have my word Mikan!!" Nonoko said.

"Wow.. You have a boyfriend." Mikan said.

"We're not together-together yet we're just together." Nonoko blushed.

"Good luck and hope you last!! I'm the bridesmaid!!" Mikan smiled.

"Thanks Mikan..I hope you pick a gown that'll catch Yamato's heart-" Nonoko said.

"-Ruka's heart!" Anna shouted.

"-AND NATSUME'S HEART TOO!!!" both of them shouted.

"No way... not Natsme's heart..." Mikan sweatdropped.

"But you two will look cute together!!" Nonoko said.

"I'll take that as a compliment... I'm not in the mood right now.. I lost my spirit..." Mikan bowed her head and left.

"But you will dance right?" Anna shouted.

"Yeah!!" Mikan ran.

"I think she'll have a hard time deciding.." Nonoko said.

"Yeah!! 'Cuz all the boys who like her are super cute!!" Anna's blushing.

"Anna's doing it again... I just hope Mikan chooses quickly.." Nonoko thought and she layed out a big sigh.

"Oh my gosh!! I wish I waa in Mikan's shoes..." Anna shouted.

"Let's go.. I'm hungry.." Nonoko got Anna's collar and dragged her.

**Somewhere in Central Town**

"Now.. all I need to find is a simple gown.. and I'm done.." Mikan looks around...

After a few hours of roaming around Mikan finally saw what she wanted.

"Wow!! This is pretty!!! I hope it's not sold out!!" Mikan went inside the store and bought it.

**Mikan's Room**

"I hope he'll like it if I wear it..." Mikan brought the big box in her room "Man!! This box is so heavy!! phew! I did go up here on time... I wonder what's Yuu doing? It's been a while since i saw him.."

**Sakura Park**

"Yuu!!! Yuu!!! Ah! Yuu!!! YuuYuuYuuYuuYuu!!!" Mikan went to Yuu.

"hi MIkan.. It's been a while huh? How are you?" Yuu looked up to here.

"I'm fine.. so who will you dance with?" Mikan asked.

"Me? I'm planning on asking Anna..." Yuu stood up.

"You don't need to plan!! You have to do it!! Ask her now!! Come on I'll help you!" Mikan got Yuu's arm and dragged him.

"Anna!!" Mikan called out.

"Anna!! Stop Drinking!! You'll get worse!!" Nonoko struggled to get the bottle.

"Why?!?! I want more!!" Anna sniffs.

"Hey does Anna have a cold?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know!! But she's drinking a lot!! Anna! Stop drinking!! It's bad for your health!!" Nonoko is still struggling to get the bottle.

"WHY?!?! WHY IS IT BAD TO DRINKING WATER FOR A COLD!!! WHY!?!!" Anna cried.

"You-you-you were drinking water?" Nonoko sweatdropped.

Mikan and Yuu were speechless.

"I thought you were drinking wine!!" Nonoko said.

"Silly you!! I hate wine!!" Ana looked at Mikan.

"Hey.. Yuu wanted to ask you to dance with him." Mikan said.

"What?!?! I never said anything!!" Yuu began to run.

Mikan got his collar "So? Will you accept?"

"Yeah.. sure.." Anna smiled.

"There now you have a date!! I better get going bye.." Mikan left.

**Mikan's Room**

"I'm always thinking of what my friends want.. but... what about what I want? It makes me happy to see them just that way.. but what about me? But even though I get in trouoble I don't care at all just as long as my friends are happy.. Is that how I really am?" Mikan sat on the floor.

The phone rings...

"More news?" Mikan picks up the phone.

**Phone Conversation**

Mikan: Hello?

Natsume: I think that's how you really are.

Mikan: Wait!! Where are you!!! And why were you listening?!?! Is this Hotaru?

Natsume: No.. this is Natsume...

Mikan: Wait!! What do you want from me?!?! Will you insult me again?

Natsume: No...

Mikan: What is it then?

Natsume: This morning it wasn't I who called you it was Imai...

Mikan: (sweatdrops) Figures...

Natsume: But I will still tell you something tomorrow if you won't listen I turn you to ashes instead!!

Mikan: Right.

Natsume: See you tomorrow, Princess. (hangs up the phone)

**End of Conversation**

"See you tomorrow..." Mkan hangs up the phone and dozes off.

* * *

Author: End of Chapter!!!

Yuu: I'm glad you put me in this chapterr.

Anna and Nonoko: Yeah us too.

Sumire: What about me?!?!?!?!

Mikan: Don't worry you'll be here too...

Auhor: Read and Review!! And Thank you!!


	12. This Is The First Time

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 12: This Is The First Time

Author's Notes: okay this is an incomplete title you guys and gals will find the missing parts later in the story.Don't worry I underlined it... Hope you won't be confused!! Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

**Freaky Friday**

"Yawn!!!" Mikan woke up so early.

"Huh? It's only 6:32 am? I must've been excited..." Mikan brushed her teeth and went out.

Mr. Narumi on Speaker "Attention all students please meet up in your classroom those who aren't there in 30 minutes are tardy. Thank you"

"Hmm great timing.." Mikan walked straight to her classroom.

**Classroom**

"I woke up so early that no one is here yet. Huh?" Mikan saw Natsume sleeping.

"He's here too?" Mikan went to here desk.

"One person can't spoil the fun..." Mikan looked at Natsume.

Mikan sighed and sat on her seat...

"No wonder why he has high grades he's very early in school... And I never knew that it's so boring in the morning!!" Mikan thought.

Natsume woke up and he saw Mikan sleeping in front of him.

"Wow the idiot's back here.. she's so early." Natsume thought.

"Hey.." Natsume whispered in her ear.

"AAHHH!!!" Mikan hit Natsume's nose and he fell off his seat.

"Ow.." Natsume did a death glare at Mikan.

"Natsum e!! I'm so sorry.. are you alright?" Mikan knelt beside him.

"Do you want me to burn you now?" Natsume said.

"No please..." Mikan looked at his nose.

"What?" Natsume was blushing slightly.

"Phew.. Good thing your nose isn't bleeding.. I could've died.." Mikan sat on the floor with him.

"This is the first time I've seen you worry about me" Natsume said.

"What? Are you kidding me? I always worry about you!" Mikan blushed and stood up "And I always worry about other people!!"

"Anyway thanks." Natsume said POLITELY!!!

"And this is the first time I've seen you act so kind to me!!" Mikan said "What's the big deal with that? Why do you act so kind to me all of a sudden!! Is this all Hotaru's doing?!?!"

"Oh shoot!! Did she find out?" Natsume thought.

"I wish it was.." Natsume said.

"Oh great..." Mikan sat on her desk.."Tell me something who will you dance with?"

"Me? I don't know..." Natsume sat on his desk.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamato ran inside and jumped on Mikan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mikan and Yamato fell down.

"Mikan I have to tell you something." Yamato said on top of Mikan.

"Get off of me first!!!" Mikan said.

Yamato got off of Mikan and sat in front of her.

"Okay what?" Mikan asked.

Natsume just stared from his desk.

Yamato got Mikan's hand.

"Wait.. what are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan.. I-I-I" Yamato said.

"Oh shoot is he gonna confess?" Mikan and Natsume thought.

"Mikan.. I will miss you!!!" Yamato hugged Mikan,

"What??!? Why? Are you leaving already?" Mikan asked.

Yamato stopped huging Mikan.

"Yes.. in fact I'll leave after the ball... We'll meet each other in college." Yamato said.

"Why will you leave so soon?!?! I must buy you a gift!!!" Mikan said.

"Thank you Mikan... You are so kind." Yamato said.

All the other students came in with Mr. Narumi and Mikan, Natsume, and Yamato went back to their seats.

"Okay students. This is the last meeting before the ball so I hope all of you have your own gowns and tuxedos to wear. And I hope all of you will have fun. So enjoy!! Class dismissed!" Mr. Narumi said.

"You let us wake up this early just for you to say that?!?!"

"I wasted my beauty sleep!!" Sumire shouted.

"You don't need too it won't do any good on you anyway!!" Koko said.

"You little Nitwit!!" Sumire said.

"See ya." Mr. Narumi left.

"Did you find anything good to wear Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah I found one alright." Mikan smiled.

"Ruka you're dancing with me." Hotaru dragged Ruka outside.

"Yes." Ruka went with Hoatru.

"Hotaru's pushy" Yamato said.

"That's right!! Your gift!! I'll be right back!!" Mikan jumped out the window.

"MIKAN!!!!" Yamato and Natsume said and looked outside.

They saw Mikan running towards Central Town.

Both boys sweatdropped.

"She can be crazy sometimes." Yamato said.

"She always is." Natsume went outside.

Yamato looked outside.

**Central**** Town**

"What would Yamato like? I know.. I'll just buy him chocolate!!" since Mikan still has some money left and her gown **just** costs 500,000 rabbits she can buy at least 5 boxes of chocolate.

"Hey Anna.. do you see what I see?" Nonoko asked behind the bushes.

"Yeah this is the first time I've seen Mikan buy herself 5 boxes of chocos!!" Anna said.

"Not that you fool.. I bet she's buying it for Yamato.. He is leaving after all." Nonoko said.

"Yeah.. I guess you are right." Anna sighed.

"Now if only I can find Yamato..." Mikan looks for him until she spots him under a Sakura Tree.

"YAMY!!!" Mikan shouts.

**Under the Sakura Tree**

"Hi Mikan... You gave me a shock there when you jumped down the building. Did you get hurt?" Yamato lookec up at Mikan.

"No... It was fun...Here.. a good-bye and thank you gift" Mikan gave the 5 boxes of chocolate to Yamato.

"Thank you Mikan." Yamato smiled.

"Well it's almost 5:00 pm and-" Mikan stopped until Mr. Narumi started speaking in the speaker.

"Attention all students the 'Angel by the Seashore' festival will start at 8:00pm until midnight in the Sakura Park. You will all choose your partners in the dance, 1 is enough 2 is too much. Thank You and good day." Mr. Narumi said.

"I wonder what Mr. Narumi will wear." Mikan wonders.

"Hey Sakura!!" Sumire ran towards her.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Listen Sakura and listen good don't dance with Natsume cuz he's mine!!!" Sumire said and shouted.

"YEAH!! I'M NOT DEAF YOU KNOW!" Mikan shouted also.

After a while she smiled.

"I never would. Let's go Yamato.." Mikan left with Yamato.

Sumire was speechles.

"I-I-I-... THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE BEATEN MIKAN SAKURA !!!! I WON NATSUME'S HEART!" Sumire shouts.

"Not so fast catdog..." Natsume appeared in the scene.

"Matsume my love!! You have returned to me!!" Sumire said.

"No I'm won't.. and never will be... I don't want to have another pet.." Natsume said.

"Why? Don't you like me? Am I not enough for you?!?!?!" Sumire went near Natsume.

"No!!! You are too much!!! You're over-doing it!!!"

"Is it because you like Mikan!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume is speechless.

"Come on say something Natsume!!"

"You'll find later.." Natsume left...

"Natsume... What can I do to make you happy? I just want to see you smile in front of me for the first time..." Sumire cried..

"why can't you do that in front of me?" Sumire sits on her legs and cries...

* * *

Author: End of Chapter

Sumire: Now you make me look pitiful!!! You are one sick writer!!!

Mikan: Don't get mad at her!!! It's not her fault!!

Author: It's an endless battle... See you guys in the next chappie!!!


	13. A Promise Is A Promise

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 13: A Promise Is A Promise

Author's notes: I like this title don't you? Don't worry this is not the end of the the story. Thank you for the reviews!! I really appreciate it!!

* * *

**Freaky Friday (7:00 pm, Mikan's Room)**

"Okay... I'm ready!!! All I need to do is just tie my hair like a bun!!!" and that's what Mikan did.

Mikan was so gorgeous...

Phone rings again...

"I bet a hundred dollars that it's Natsume..but I have no one to bet with. I'm so stupid." Mikan picked up the phone.

**Phone Conversation**

Mikan: Hello?

Natsume: Hey Gorgeous...

Mikan: (I won the bet) Now what you're flirting with me!!!

Natsume: No.. I just see you from the window.

Mikan: Window ? What window?

Natsume: Turn around.

Mikan: (turns around) ---- (don't tell me.. he was there the whole time..while I was dressing up) Come inside right now you pervert!!!

Natsume: (waves) Hey I didn't see you dress up.. Why would I?

Mikan: Just come inside!!!!! (hangs up phone)

**End of Conversation**

"Alright..." Natsume breaks the window of Mikan.

"You fool!! I could at least open it for you!! You don't need to barge in like that!!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume went nearer and nearer.

"What?" Mikan was backing away slowly.

"Now.. I see your true colors.. You're as ugly as usual..." Natsume sat on the couch.

"Okay shut up... what brings you here?" Mikan asks with her hands on her waist.

"Man you're sooooo thin you should eat more callories!!" Natsume smirked.

"SHUT UP!!! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BODY!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" Mikan shouts.

"Who me? I just wanted to ask you to the dance..." Natsume smiled.

"You smiled again!!!!" Mikan was surprised... again!!

"SO? I don't see what's the big about smiling... So... will you just say nothing like the idiot you are or will you dance with me?"

"Can I dance with you after Yamato?"

"Fine.. just dance with me... last."

"Last?? I don't get you."

"yeah...'cuz in the end there will be a some kind of dancing part by the seashore and in that part I want you to dance with me."

"Does that dancing thing have something to do with lasting together forever?"

"Yes..."

"YOU SEEM SO CALM!!!!"

"I am..." Natsume crossed his legs. **(just imagine him that he's soooo cool, but he really is, and that he wants to like let you go near him or something... just imagine him in the best way that you can... it's like in the movies some cute guys cross their legs and put the arm on the couch's back... for short just imagine Natsume in the hottest way you can while he crosses his legs... Sorry if it's too long!!!!)**

"I don't get it why do you want me to stick with you forever?" Mikan was kinda down.. **(why is she? sticking with Natsume is what Sumire wants.. how you, girls?)**

"Because that's what I want."

"STOP ACTING SO CALM IT'S SO ANNOYING!!!"

"AND STOP JUMPING OFF THE BUILDING IT'S SO ANNOYING TOO!!!" Natsume stands up.

"WHAT'S SO ANOYING ABOUT THAT?!?!?!"

"YOU'RE LETTING ME WORRY ABOUT YOU!!! I HATE IT WHEN I WORRY ABOUT YOU IT'S LIKE YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!"

Silence approaches and Mikan was covered with a thousand shades of red.

"So you worry about me?" Mikan asks.

"Duh.. why wouldn't I?" Natsume went closer to Mikan.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN!!! YOU ARE ALWAYS SO CALM!!! IT TENSES ME!!!"

"What's wrong about being calm?"

"Is this Hotaru's doing?"

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't"

"----------"

"So... will dance with me last?"

"Fine..."

"Thanks.. See ya." Natsume jumps outside.

"NO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S JUMPING OUTSIDE!!!" Mikan goes to the window.

"YOU BETTER FIX THIS WINDOW!!!" Mikan shouts.

Mikan sighs and goes outside.

**Nonoko's room**

"Hey Nonoko..." Mikan knocks on her door.

Nonoko opens the door.

"Mikan!! You looks gorgeous!!!" Nonoko exclaims.

"Thanks...are you ready?" Mikan asks.

"Yeah... let's go. Let's Anna and Hotaru."

Mikan nodds.

And so they did, they fetched everyone even Hotaru.

"Tell us Hotaru why are you in black?" Anna asks.

"Why are you in pink?" Hotaru answers back.

"I like pink... but are you going to attend a funeral?" Anna asks.

"I like black and if there's a funeral I'm already ready." Hotaru says.

"She creeps me out." Nonoko and Anna move away from her a litttle.

**Sakura Park (8:00 pm)**

All the boys were looking at Mikan, Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru. Well for Hotaru the rich men looked and gazed at her. **(Are looked and gazed the same?)**

Hotaru is wearing a beautiful black dress that's shin level (below the knee) it has a ribbon at the back and it also has designs that are black roses and that dress is sleeveless and backless. She is wearing a 2-inch pair of sandals which are black. She is wearing a black and white headband.

Nonoko is wearing a dark teal dress which is just above her foot, it is sleeveless. Her designs are birds which are blue and her gown has two ribbons on the sides. She is wearing a blue short lace around her neck. She is also wearing a pair of blue earings. She isn't wearing sandals she is wearing sneakers checkered blue and black. The design for her hair are braids.

Anna is wearing a knee length baby pink gown it has a flower on the top whick is pink and below the dress are designs of small pink flowers it's a simple dress. It is sleeveless. Her slippers have a huge pink flowers stuck to each one. Anna also carries a pink flower on her ear. The design for vher hair is a half-cut.

Mikan is wearing a white dress which is a bit above the foot her gown is sleeveless and backless it is decorated with white sampaguita flowers and white roses. She is wearing a white lace around her neck and ribbons are attached on each side of the dress. You can't see the ribbon because it's covered with white roses (handmade). She is wearing "guantes" (some kind of gloves that the brides wear in the wedding, guantes is the tagalog word. Sorry I don't know the english). Her shoes a simple and white. Her hair design is a bun topped with a white rose.

The men gazed at them even the girls. The men were in love with them. The women were jealous.

"Wow... I finally get to see Hotaru's good side" Ruka said.

"Nonoko's so pretty!!" Koko said.

"Anna is simple and clean!!!" Yuu said.

"And Mikan sooooo lovely!! Like an angel!!" Koko shouted.

"Yeah..." Natsume murmured and he was blushing slightly because he already saw her in her room.

"MIKAN!!!!!!" Yamato ran towards her.

"Yamato don't knock me over!!!" Mikan begged.

"I won't knock you over... I want you to dance with me." Yamato put out his hand.

"Already? Alright" Mikan accepted his offer.

They danced together until they got tired they sat beside each other and drank juice.

"That was fun... Thanks Mikan... This is the second time I danced with a girl my age.. I always dance with the older ones." Yamato said and smiled.

"You did dance with me last time when we were five years old right?" Mikan smiled back.

"yeah.. Well it's 8:30 pm... I gotta go now." Yamato said.

"What you're leaving? Don't go yet..." Mikan said.

"I can't Mikan.. I really must go... This is the best gift ever Mikan... Thanks..." Yamato stood up and kissed Mikan on the cheek .

"Thanks Mikan... A whole bunch.." Yamato left.

"Bye Yamato..." Mikan hid her face.

Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu, Anna, and Natsume just stared at her.

Hotaru kept on filming the scene.

"Mikan are you alright?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Mikan said.

"Good.. if you weren't you'll be even more ugly!!" Natsume said.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU NATSUME!!!!" Mikan chased Natsume until they got tired.

"Mikan's back to normal." Koko said.

All nodded.

**Sakura Tree**

"Man!!! For such an annoying girl like you, you run fast!!!! And you're even wearing a dress!!" Natsume said while lying down.

"You got a problem with that?" Mikan pants.

"No..." Natsume closes his eyes.

Mikan breathes heavily.

"That was fun... wasn't it?" Mikan says.

"You're still talking?"

"Fine I won't talk anymor to you."

Mikan stands up and leaves.

"She's still tired she might collapse" Natsume got up and followed her.

"Hey Princess!!!" Natsume ran towards her.

Mikan knew that Natsume was behind her so she didn't mind him.

"Attention all students it's time for the last dance the 'Angel by the Seashore' dance!!" Mr. Narumi shouted joyfully.

The boys were sweating, the girls are nervous, all of them are panicking!! Except for Hotaru.

"All please choose one partner and head to the seashore!!"

All the students grabbed their partners and ran to the seashore, Hotaru was dragging Ruka in the center.

"This stinks I don't feel like dancing anymore.. I'm heading to my room" Mikan was about to leave until...

Natsume grabbed her arm!

"Hey!!!" Mikan turned to Natsume.

"You promised that you'll dance with me" Natsume said.

"And promises can be broken..." Mikan let go of his hand and started walking.

"Hey MIKAN!!!!!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan turned around blushing.

"Will you dance with me Princess?" Natsume lent out a hand.

Mikan went nearer.

"Okay..." Mikan's face ws covered with her bangs.

**Seashore**

"Don't be too clumsy.." Natsume said.

Natsume was holding Mikan's hand. Mikan was blushing a thousand shades of red.

And there they are front and center the students were astonished. Hotaru was happy that her plan worked once again.

* * *

Author: Don't worry this is not the end of the story..I still have other plans. 

Mikan: Other plans?

Hotaru: Yeah.. just like me.

Natsume: All of you are crazy!!!

Sumire: Natsume my love are you alright?

Natsume: Shut up catdog!!!

Sumire runs crazily out side

Author: (sweatdrops) okay... thanks for your support!


	14. Confess Darn It!

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 14: Confess Darn It!!!

Author's notes: Okay...I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter that the story will have or the 2nd to the last chapter or not near the end. But I am very happy that this story is a success and that all of you wonderful people like, love, or even hate it. But I'm very happy that you made reviews hey I'm not saying good-bye. This is my way of saying Thanks. It's soooo long right? My good-bye speech is even longer...Joke! Happy reading!

* * *

**Freaky Friday (10:30 pm, Seashore)**

"Wow Mikan sure is pretty!!" Tsubasa said.

"Shut up! Let's go get a drink..." Misaki pulled Tsubasa.

"But you've got to admit Mikan is pretty tonight." Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah she is. She's a lady now." Misaki looked at Mikan and smiled.

"She's very pretty" Tsubasa thought.

Mikan and Natsume are dancing so nice and sweet then the background changes to a castle, this is all Yuu's doing with Hotaru's idea, it's like a prince and a princess dancing for their wedding. The cutest teenage couple in Alice Academy.

Yuu stopped the castle background and just looked at Mikan.

Koko, Ruka and Yuu are just watching them dance and their eyes are focused on them they are watching their every move.

"Hey.. boys what are you looking at?" Hotaru grinned.

"Just looking at Mikan and Natsume makes us feel all warm inside" all the boys said in unison.

"Does that mean you'll dump your girlfriend Koko?" Hotaru said.

"What?!?! NO!! Let's go Nonoko..." Koko grabbed Nonoko's hand and left the seashore.

Hotaru looked back at Mikan and Natsume and Hotaru smiled. She was so happy that her plan worked.

"Tell me something why do you wanna live with me forever?" Mikan asked while dancing.

"Because I there's a reason.." Natsume put his arms around Mikan's waist.

Mikan put her arms around Natsume's neck and danced

"This is just like in a wedding!!!" Sumire complained.

"And I should be the bride!!!" Sumire shouted.

"Too bad, Catdog. Natsume's taken." Hotaru pointed her baka gun at Sumire "Now leave this area"

Sumire did what Hotaru said.

Hotaru got her vidcam and taped the dance.

"This takes it back 3 years ago when you went here in the school... You were so annoying then." Natsume said while dancing.

"Huh? The Last Dance?" Mikan said.

"yeah..." Natsume smiled at Mikan.

"You smiled again... and why is it always at me? Why never to Ruka?"

"So what if I smile you're exagerating it a bit..."

"So can you smile in public?"

"No way... I'm not like you."

"I'm done dancing..." Mikan walks away from the dance floor.

Hotaru stopped taping.

Natsume goes near Hotaru.

"Hey Blackmailer what happens if I don't tell my feelings to Princess?" Natsume said.

"Then.. you have to smile in public." Hoatru said.

"Why do you always agree on everything that Princess says?"

"No... actually this is he first time that I'll agree to her... now go to here and confess or I'll do it the hard way..."

"Fine.. do it the hard way I don't care..." Natsume follows Mikan's direction.

"Fine... Nonoko!! Koko Krunch Cereal!!!" Hoatru said.

"Yes?" Both said all at once.

"okay.. I have a plan and take this seriously Nonoko.. and don't take this seriously Cereal." Hotaru said.

Both nodded.

" Okay.. I'm planning on confessing Natsume's love towards Mikan or vise versa... As you can see Mikan and Natsume love each other but they are too stupid to recognize it."

"Recognize it?" Nonoko said.

"Yeah.. let me clarify it for you Mikan doesn't know that Natsume loves her. Natsume doesn't know that Mikan loves him.. Like I said they are too stupid to think about it and they are too pre-occupied on how to express their feeling towards one another so here's what we do..." Hotaru whispered the plan to both of them.

Nonoko's eyes widened.

Koko was pale.

"ARE YOU KIDDING US!!!" both of them said.

"Does this look like I'm kidding?" Hotaru showed her emotionless face.

"You have no emotion!!!" Koko shouted.

"Which is why you aren't kidding let's go Koko we have a job to do." Nonoko dragged Koko.

"Wait!! What'll you do Hotaru?" Koko asked.

"Me? I will make a video out of this scene" Hoatru grinned

**The Other Side ****Of The Seashore**

"hey Princess wait up!!!" Natsume called out.

"I am not your Princess I'll have you know!!" Mikan said while standing.

"Then you're my-" Natsume stopped.

"No!!!I'm, not your girlfriend either!! And why would I be?" Mikan looked at him blushing.

"you're blushing." Natsume smirked.

"No i'm not!!" Mikan blushed even harder.

"Stay away from me Koko!!!" Nonoko runs.

"You might trip!!!" koko said.

"hey.. those two are fighting..." Mikan said.

"mikan!!" Nonoko ran to Mikan.

"Wait!! Don't tell me you'll kiss me on the lips too!!" Mikan said.

"Silly Mikan..." Nonoko thought and sweatdropped and continued running.

Nonoko hid behind Mikan.

"Okay.. what's up with you two?" Mikan and Natsume were really confused.

"Mikan... is it true?" Nonoko said and went in front of Mikan

"True? True what?" Mikan was really, really confused.

"That you and Koko are together?!!?!?!" Nonoko cried.

"Wow.. she's good in acting" Koko thought.

"What?!?!Together?!?!?! No way!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Yes you are!!! Koko said you've been together for three years!!!"

"three years!! I only went in ths school thress years ago!! Why would I be with him!?!?!" Mikan shouted.

"yeah!!! Anyway Mikan wouldn't like Cereal!!!" Natsume defended mikan.

**May I again suggest that we put earmuffs in our ears because bold and capitalized letters are words that we shout so loud that it can hurt out eardrums.. This is a caution.. And this is for your own safety.**

**"KOKO!! IF YOU'RE GONNA DUMP A CUTIE PIE LIKE ME YOU BETTER WORK IT OUT BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO LET ME ANSWER TO IT!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!" N**onoko was furious.

"Yes... Nonoko.." Koko said.

**"DON'T CALL ME NONOKO IF WE'RE NOT ENGAGED!! SINCE YOU DUMPED ME DON'T CALL ME EVER AGAIN!!!" **Nonoko shouts.

"Wait!! I don't love Koko!!! And we're not even together yet!!! And we won't be!!" Mikan said.

**"KEEP QUIET SAKURA!! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE LYING! IF YOU DON'T LOVE KOKO WHO DO YOU LOVE?!?!" **Nonoko said.

"Who me? Well..." Mikan was blushing.

"She loves me and I love her more than anything else in the world!!! Are you happy now Imai!!!" Natsume shouts.

"you-you do?" Mikan said.

**"YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO KOKO KRUNCH!! I WANT A STRIGHT ANSWER!!! IN THE CHURCH!!" **Nonoko dragged Koko outside.

"Success.." Hotaru said behind the bushes. And even thought her plan worked she still wanted to videotape the extra scenes.

"you-you like me!!!" Mikan couldn't stop blushing.

"Yeah... and so? i'm still gonna call you Princess instead of calling you Mikan.Alright?" Natsume said.

Mikan just nodded.

"You seem surprised.. Isn't it obvious that I like you?" Natsume said.

**"YOU ARE SO CALM AGAIN!!! THIS IS SUSPENSE FOR ME!!! DON'T YOU CARE HOW I FEEL?!?!"** Mikan said.

"how you feel? Of course I do... I mean you do love you after all.. why? don't you love me?" Natsume said.

**"OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!!! BUT YOU ACT SO CALM!!! LIKE THIS IS NO BIG DEAL FOR YOU!!!" **Mikan shouts and blushes really hard.

"Well that's life Princess..." Natsume continues walking and he starts to blush.

**"ARGH!!! HEY WAIT UP!!!" **Mikan follows Natsume.

"are you tired? I could carry you." Natsume says.

"no thanks." Mikan said.

"i don't know why I love you so much Mikan Sakura..." Natsume finally says.

"What?!?! Sat that again!!" Mikan said.

"no..." Natsume walks forward and continues blushing.

* * *

Author: Okay this is the end!!!

Nonoko: of the story?

Anna: The line?

Yuu: The tragedy?

Sumire: the end of Mikan!?!??!?!

Natsume: No you dumbos!!!

Koko: It's the end of hotaru's blackmailing!!!

All cheer

Hotaru: it's the end for you Koko!!!

Mikan: It's the end of the world!!!

Author: NO IT'S NOT!!! IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!

Koko: Is it the end of our lives too?

Hotaru: Only yours will.(i'm sooooo evil...)

Author: Anyway.. like I said before this is not the end...

Koko: yet...

Author: will somebody please shut Koko up!!

Natsujme, Sumire, Hotaru: I will!!!

Author: Thank you!!! Thanks li'l kitty for those neverending nice reviews... Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!!


	15. Unforgotten Love

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 15: Unforgotten Love

Author's notes: Hello fello readers!! I'm not saying good-bye again you know... Anyway it's time to get serious I will finish this as soon as I can!! i've said this before I know and it's not happening. if you think that Mikan and Natsume's confession is the end point welll it's not... fun things are gonna come!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Freaky Friday (12:00 mn, Sakura Park)**

"Hey don't sit on the ground your clothes will get dirty" Mikan told Natsume.

"Don't worry you should get used in washing my dirty clothes at this age..." Natsume said.

"What do mean?" Mikan sounded angry.

"I'm saying is that when we get married you will cook me food, wash my clothes and dishes, feed me, take care of me-" Natsume counted those.

"What!?!?!How will you know I'll be your future wife?!?! Yamato might be my future husband..." Mikan said.

"No way!!! That gay-girl-stealer moron will never be your husband.. he has no feeling for you. You have no feeling for him!!!" Natsume crossed his arms.

"You are so mean, Natsume!! Maybe you're the one who has no feeling for me!!!" Mikan said.

"That's impossible because Natsume really likes you Mikan!!" Koko popped out.

**Again earmuffs are needed for incredibly loud shouting. This is for your own safety... Don't die on me people!!**

**"NO ONE ASKED YOU, CEREAL!!!" **Natsume and Mikan shouted at Koko.

"Sorry.. I'm only trying to help..." Koko was upset.

"Thanks anyway Koko..." Mikan smiled and Koko left.

"Wow... you are plastic..." Natsume sat beside Mikan.

"What does that mean now?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"It means that you are acting and that you don't mean what you said to Koko Krunch." Natsume said "Are those words to fast for you? Late Bloomer?"

**"DARN IT NATSUME YOU ARE DISGUTING!!!!" **Mikan ran outside the festival.

"The festival's done anyway what's the point of you going out when the funs done?" Natsume sighed and walked the direction Mikan's going.

**Corridor in going to the girl's dorm**

"I had a lot of fun today... but this gown is such a waste!! I only used it for one night and goes straight in the box..." Mikan says as she was about to open the door someone called out her name.

"Mikan..." the voice said.

**"NATSUME IF YOU'RE GONNA SCARE IT'S NOT GONNA WORK ON YOU!!! YOU HEAR!!!"** Mikan shouted.

"Calm down Mikan it's only me..." Yamato said.

"Yamato?!!?" Mikan was surprised.

"Hi..." Yamato smiled.

"I thought you left!! Dang boy why didn't you dance with me a little longer huh?" Mikan said.

"Don't worry Mikan I'm only here to get my clothes.."

"your clothes?"

"yeah I left it."

"What kind of an idiot would leave their clothes and not bring any in another country? That so stupid..." Mikan thought and sighed.

"Well gotta go now, this is real, well it was nice seeing you on the way bye Mikan..." Yamato waved good-bye and left.

Mikan waved good-bye.

"So.. the gay returned and left you in a trauma. Are you okay?" Natsume said.

"I am not in a trauma you freak!!! he's a nice young man..." Mikan put her hands on her waist.

"So.. you're dumping me are you?" Natsume said and he went near and near Mikan.

"Dumping you?!?! Why would I dump you we weren't even together yet!!" Mikan told Natsume.

"Is that the way to treat your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?!!?! You must be out of your league!!!" Mikan was surprised.

"Anyway... I have no time to talk to an idiot like you i've gotta sleep.. itis already 12:30 am... Good night Princess." Natsume walked pass her.

"At first he was being nice now... he's in his mean old self agin.. what a grouch." Mikan pouted.

Mikan removed her gown and put on a loose mickey mouse t-shirt (I love Mickey mouse!! Just saying...) that was until her thighs and she is wearing black not-so short shorts it's until her knee.

"I'm so tired that I can't think of anything but...food..." Mikan dozed off.

**Simple Saturday (10:30 am, Mikan's Room)**

"What a day...I'm so sleepy..." Mikan looked at the clock "10:30 huh? I must've been really tired yesterday, the dancing, Hotaru, the spying...,the confession of Natsume's love towards me...love..."

Mikan took a bath, brushed her teeth, and wore an elbow-length baby pink t-shirt and a white mini skirt and low cut checkered pink and white sneakers.

"Why is the word love always in my head?" Miikan combed her hair.

"It's because you love me so much that you can never forget about me." Natsume was standing beside her couch.

Mikan turned around slowly and dropped her comb.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"** Mikan shouted.

**"DARN IT BOY HOW'D YOU GO IN THIS TIME!!!" **Mikan was leaning on the door and ready to run outside.

"Don't run idiot I won't bite." Natsume sat on her couch.

"Oh great..." Mikan thought and sweatdropped.

"How'd you get in my room anyway?" Mikan walked beside Natsume.

"I sneaked in through your window I crept in slowly so an idiot like you wouldn't notice." Natsume smiled.

"You're so calm again... It freaks me out..." Mikan thought and sweatdropped.

"So... you wanna date me again?" Natsume stood up beside Mikan.

"Date you? Again?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah..." Natsume said.

"But where? There's no where to go but in Central Town." Mikan said.

"Then let's go to Central Town." Natsume said and grabbed Mikan's wrist.

"Hey!!! I never asked you to go with me!!!" Mikan shouted.

"now you are!!!" Natsume dragged Mikan outside.

Nonoko and Koko were just passing by then they saw Mikan struggling to get her wrist free.

"Koko... Natsume's determined." Nonoko said

"Determined to what?" Koko asked.

"He's determined to make Mikan suffer. Now he's acting like her!! And Mikan's acting like him!!" Nonoko explained.

"Well... that's how love grows.. That's the way of life." Koko just kept on moving forward.

"Wait... Have been in love with anybody else???" Nonoko chased after him "Hey wait!!!!"

**Central Town (11:30 am)**

"Why do you want me here anyway?" Mikan asked as Natume's was holding her hand.

"Because I want you to experience the way you treat me." Natsume said.

"the way i treat you?"

"Yeah... so that you will remember that I am your first love" Natsume said.

"Oh great... This is gonna be a nightmare..." Mikan thought and sighed.

* * *

Author: This is not the end yet... 

Mikan: How many times do you have to say that line Author?

Natsume: For as long as she wants.

Sumire: Tell me something why, in every story, Mikan always ends up with Natsume or Ruka?

Author: That's a simple question it's because Mikan and Natsume or Mikan and Ruka are the cutest couples in Alice Academy.

Hotaru: And it's because she's no ordinary idiot. Besides seeing Natsume and Ruka, of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, in love with and idiot is just so fun to blackmail. If you, Sumire, were to be the partner of Natsume or Ruka would destroy the story and no one would give good reviews!!! Have I maken my self clear Catdog?

Nonoko: Work it girl!!

Sumire: ... $&!!!!!

Mikan: (Hotaru's lost it...) (blushing)

Author: Please review!!!


	16. Determined

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 16: Determined

Auhtor's notes: I just got this title from a show in the Philippines well I am a Filipina after all... Mabuhay ang Pilipinas!!! In english it means **Let the Philippines live**, something like that. Anyway it's time for this chapter.. I'm planning to do this story until I don't what chapter maybe until chapter 20? Anyway just tell me until what chapter I should finish.

* * *

**Simple Saturday (11:30 am, Central Town)**

"What do you want to buy me now?" Mikan asked.

"A ring? Necklace? Dress? Underwear? Bra?" Natsume said.

**Again earmuffs are needed.. this is for your own safety**

**"YOU ARE INSANE!!!" **Mikan shouted.

"Attention all students of Mr. Narumi please go to your class there is an important announcement... Please go at once. Thank you." Mr. Narumi said through the speaker.

"Oh great... on a perfect date with you? Let's go..." Natsume dragged Mikan back to the classroom.

**Classroom (12:00)**

"good... all of you are here.. I have a very, very. very impotant announcement to make..."

"Will you marry Mr. Misaki?"

"no... this is serious now listen. There will be a so-called alice battle next month so we have two weeks to prepare ourselves now.. this battle is all about trust and faith. We will battle Saisaki's school of magic. This battle is about trust and faith like I said a while ago.. Now we have ben informed a while ago that Alice Academy will battle Saisaki's school of Magic. Don't panic if we win, we win the "Most Outstanding Magical School" Okay? Now I have chosen the top 10 students that'll compete: **1. Hotaru, 2. Yuu, 3. Ruka, 4. Natsume, 5. Sumire, 6. Koko, 7. Nonoko, 8. Anna, 9. Mochu**"

"but sir they're only 9 who's the last?"

"Good question... number 10 is our very own Mikan Sakura!!!"

Silence...

**"NO WAY!!!"**

**"THAT'S A LIE MR. NARUMI!!!" **Mikan shouted.

"No it's not.. you have a Nullifying Alice, Mikan and you can copy other alices too. That's special..." Mr. Narumi smiled.

**"MR. NARUMI!!"** Mikan whined.

"Don't worry Mikan this will give you credit, If we win... you all get perfect in every test, homework, seatwork and exam!!"

**"YOU MUST WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"** the other students shouted.

"So... the 10 of practice you will practice for two weeks and while you're practicing you must concentrate. Don't worry you'll get perfect in your seatworks, homeworls and quizzes for two weeks. Now the 10 of you will be sent to different transparent rooms... you can comunicate with each other there.. Now let's go.."

**Transparent Room**

**note: the transparent rooms are unbreakable glass rooms for the 10 of them to concentrate really well. they can comunicate to each other while practicing. They are separated into different transparent rooms for them to concentrate but they still see each other. in the first transparent room is Hotaru followed by Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Sumire, Mochu, Koko, Nonoko, and Anna. Oh yeah.. there are nine medium size t.v's in each room so that they can see what the other's are doing.**

"So.. this is like a mini gym for you guys. you can find a lot of stunts here. You are not allowed to come out.. this will be your room for the next two weeks.And also the stunts just keeps coming and repeating.And if you're hurt badly and you really want to prove yourself it'll all go away." Mr. Narumi said.

"How will we dress up?" Mikan asked.

"Well.. you just push that green botton. but it only works at 6:00 -11:00 am, 1:00 - 5:00 pm, and 7:00pm -12:00mn. Practice well." Mr. Narumi left.

"this transparent room is like a gym!!!" mikan thought.

"i know, Mikan..." koko said.

"So.. let's practice" Mikan smiled.

"yeah.. right... when go inside the arena you'll step out immediately 'cuz you're too scared. Then you'll suffocate me because you're weak." hotaru said.

"Instead of Mikan going to Hotaru she'll just go to Natsume!!!" Koko laughed.

"you finally have a brain Koko" hotaru said.

" No way.. I won't chicken out this time this is my oportunity to show them all that I can do it..." Mikan thought.

"I can do it!!! YAAAHHH!!!" Mikan punches the brick wall beside her. She breaks the brick wall.

"YAH..." Mikan stands up straight like a martial artist would do. She realizes that her hand is bleeding but she's trying her best not to crying or shout in pain.

"Princess you're hand is bleeding!!!" Natsume shouts.

"I know..." Mikan's still holding her pain.

"Mikan you should put a bandaid immediately!!!!" Nonoko and Anna shouted.

"No way... I am gonna hold my pain..." Mikan said.

Mikan kneeled because the pain is starting to pick up.

"you idiot put a bandaid!!!" Hotaru said as she banging on the transparent wall " if you don't put a bandaid there I'll break this wall!!"

"But you can't!! Let her die in pain!! That's what she deserves for taking my Natsume away!!!" Sumire looked at Mikan from the t.v.

Sumire was getting worried because the blood kept on pouring.

"Put a bandaid you moron!!!" Sumire shouted.

"no way!!! i can do this!!! So that all of you won't laugh at me or make fun of me when i'm there battling them!!" Mikan was still holding the pain.

"mikan, you dimwit, sakura!!! Put a bandaid right now!!!" Natsume shouted.

"No way!!! Say that again and I'll break the other wall that's coming!!!" Mikan was serious.

"No stop!!!" Ruka shouted.

**"RUKA!!!" **everyone except mikan shouted.

**"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" **Mikan punched both of her fists at the very thick brick wall it caused a crack and it was about to break so she kicked it with her right leg and down it came. Now her right leg is swelling badly and both her fists are bleeding badly.

Mikan was slouching because the pain is unbearable.

"Wow...I destroyed two thick brick walls.. Argh..." Mikan kneeled.

"You idiot!!!" all shouted.

"What's the point of doing this Sakura?!?!" Mochu shouted.

"So that... other people...will notice... that.. alices..are..not for... bad...they are...for...good...and...so..that...we...can...prove... ourselves...that...we can..do anything..to protect...the helpless...Argh!!!" Mikan was not really sacreaming in pain.

"I promised myself I would be strong..." Mikan thought

"But this pain is to unbearable.." Mikan thought.

"i'm...also...doing...this...for...the... grade..." Mikan looked at the t.v. and smiled.

"Mikan!!!" Nonoko and Anna cried.

"Heh." Mikan smiled.

"i can do this... come on the pain's disappearing little by little." Mikan thought.

"mikan...you stubborn idiot..." Natsume and Hotaru thought.

* * *

Author: Well that's the end of this chapter... well I had to think of something to make this longer

Mikan: Well you did!! Now I'll be screeching in pain!!!

Sumire: You're not a nail you know...

Author: Anyway...I just hope you like the continuation...:)


	17. No Guts, No Glory

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 17: No Guts, No Glory

Author's Notes: Okay... don't think of this as "gory"..well it's not...gory means..bloody..very bloody...Anyway...I didn't get to write two days agao cuz...I'm not allowed since Jesus died so we are supposed to not have any fun 'coz it's bad. So we are bored. That's why I'm doing three chapters or more straight without stopping..kinda tiring don't you think?

* * *

**Sweet Sunday (7:00 am, Transparent Room)**

Mika's done dressing up and her wound it still there but it's not bleeding that much. She's wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt and cargo pants and a pair of sneakers. She is also wearing a checkered red and white bandana her hair is still pigtail style. And she put some kind of cloth protector for the hands just like the ones they use for fighting. You wrap it around your hand for safety. And mostly it's color black.

"okay...I'm ready..." Mikan said as she looked around "the others are still sleeping."

"ms. Sakura your breakfast.." a robot said and placed her breakfast inside.

"uh.. thanks..." Mikan got the tray and ate on the floor.

"there's a table there Ms. Sakura..." the robot said.

"Hmmm? No thanks." mikan started eating her pancake with bacon.

"Mr. Narumi was worried about you.. So he's asking how you are doing."

"tell him that this is one fun training." Mikan finished eating "thanks..."

Mikan gave the tray back and smiled at the robot.

"Oh.. ms. Sakura..I hope you win.." the robot said and left.

"i hope too...so that...so that...I can be recognized by the whole school!!" Mikan shouted and it woke up Natsume.

"you idiot you're too loud!!!" Natsume woke up and shouted.

"Sorry... Yah...yah...yah..." Mikan was punching the air like all the people do when they excercise.

"You are an idot..what good will you do if you hurt yourself again? Huh?" Natsume said and sat up.

"I want to train myself more... why is it bad?" Mikan was still punching the air.

"you'll hurt yourself again... I'll worry about again you moron..." Natsume said.

"Dress up and train with me if you like..." still punching the air.

"Fine..." Natsume pushes the button and the wall of Natsume became brick so that Mikan wouldn't see him changing.

After a few minutes of changing Natsume ended up wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt, brown shorts that reach his knees and black sneakers. Mikan just stared at him and blushed.

"Wow...he's cute!! Bad thoughts!!! Concentrate darn it!!" Mikan thought.

"Don't stare at me... train if you wanna be recognized..." Natsume stretches his arms.

"Right.." Mikan startes kicking the dummy that's hanging.

"Are you man or a woman?" Natsume said staring at her.

"Is that an insult???!?!?!?!!!" Mikan shouted.

"A question." Natsume said while touching his toes.

"Well.. woman.. why?" Mikan started punching the dummy.

"Nothing...HYAHH!!" Natsume kicked the head of the dummy and out it came.

"Wow..." Mikan muttered.

"Those two are up already?" Ruka said as he slowly sat up.

Mikan and Natsume were busy teaching each other how to train that they didn't notice that everyone was changing, eating, and looking at them. Hotaru was just taping them.

"hey.. couple.. you two have ben practicing wever since we woke up and you never even saw us?" Koko said.

"huh? You're all awake?" both Mikan and Natsume said as they looked around.

"Yeah.." all except Mikan and Natsume said.

"No guts, no glory..." Hotaru said.

"Attention all 10 of you we will meet the Saisaki boys of Saisaki school of Magic. Please come out at once. And go to the Sakura Park in one straight line." Mr. Narumi announced.

"What's he thinking? Are we preschool students?" Mochu said.

All went out in one straight line and went to the Sakura Park.

**Sakura Park (8:00am)**

"Girls and boys.. these are the boys of Saisaki school of Magic." Mr. Narumi said.

"Boys these are the girls and boys of Alice Academy." Mr. Kaji, the boys' teacher, told them.

All students bowed.

"Don't fall in love with them got that?" Natsume whispered to Mikan.

"Insane.." Mikan whispered back.

"these students have only one Magic. Copying and reading the next move of their opponents." Mr. Kaji told them.

"Students please say your powers." Mr. Narumi said.

"Inovation"

"Animal Pheromone"

"Fire"

"Imagination"

"Levetating"

"Mind reading"

"Cat and Dog"

"Cooking"

"Potion"

"Nullification and copying other alices"

"Well do you mind if we stay here for a while?" Mr. Kaji said.

"of course." Mr. Narumi said.

"Boys.. be kind." both teachers left.

Now the students are all alone.

Silence...

"Uh...Hi?" Mikan started saying.

The boys kept on blushing...

Mikan sweatdropped and went nearer.

"C'monwhy won't you guys talk?" Mikan said.

"Mikan's an idiot!! Talking with the enemy like that..." Hotaru and Natsume thought.

"Sheesh you guys are even worse than Sumire littering.." Mikan said.

All laughed.

"That wasn't funny Mikan!!!!!" Sumire shouted.

"You're name is Mikan?" a boy said.

"yeah..." Mikan smiled.

"I'm Kentaro Utada... I hope we can become bad enemies because... you look like a worthy opponent." Kentaro shakes Mikan's hand.

Mikan sweatdrops.

Natsume's mad!!!

Hotaru's as usual...is taping the scene.

The others are just staring.

"This is gonna be a long day..." Ruka thought as he was patting his bunny.

"So... aren't you losers gonna show us around?" Kentaro said as the other boys in Saisaki laughed.

**Once again remember what you do when you see bold captial letters...this is getting tiring...**

**"YOU WANNA FIGHT NOW PUNKS!! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART JUST CALLING US NAMES LIKE THAT!!!" **Sumire's really mad.

"Sumire calm down!!!" Nonoko and Anna said while they were holding her arms.

"okay.. I was just being nice here but.. you can call me all the kinds of bad names or words that comes out of your mouth but you can't call my friends losers or whatever.. okay?" Mikan is controlling her temper.

"Mikan please don't go overboard..." Hotaru said and is worried.

"So... that means you're gonna chicken out in the battle?" Kentaro said and the other Saisaki boys laughed.

**"OKAY YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES SAISAKI SCUMBAGS!!!**Mikan shouted.

"now.. the prettiest girl in this school is finally showing her true colors..." Kentaro said.

Mikan blushed a little.

"Prettiest?!?!!? She's mine you scum!!!" Natsume thought.

Koko laughed...

"Wow... we sure found a weird one... laughing on his own..." Kentaro said.

**"YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!!! YAH!!!" **Mikan burned the top of his hair.

"She.. burned my hair!! how come I can't read her mind!! Dang oh shoot!! She has nullification alice!!! She's gonna be a hard one to beat... I gotta be careful..." Kentaro thought.

"She's not weird you know..." Koko said.

"Koko..." Nonoko said.

"the weird spoke... And you Mikan... why didn't you burn me whole?" Kentaro said.

"Because i wanted to save it in the battle. I don't want you to rot here." Mikan said.

"Princess do you what you are saying?!?! This is not the Mikan that I know!!!!" Natsume shouted.

"i'm fine!!! If hear one more insult from your mouth we'll make this battle worse!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Fine with me.. just promise us that you'll be stronger next time..." Kentaro said.

**"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT?!?!?!?!?" **Sumire shouted.

"Sumire!!!" Nonoko and Anna are struggling to keep Sumire still.

"You're that Catdog right?" one of Kentaro's teamates said.

"yeah.. what's in it for you?"

"Well I'll be looking forward to your new appearance."

"Let's go outside boys there's no reason for us to stay here in these losers place." Kentaro and the others left.

**"OH YEAH?!?! IF I SEE YOU IN YOUR FILTHY PLACE I'LL INSULT YOUR GROUP EVEN MORE!!! GOT THAT UTADA!!!!" **Mikan was shouting her loudest.

"Eeerrrr... if I see that Kentaro Utada carrying roses for me I'll throw it t his face!!!!" Mikan shouted.

"yeah you better!! 'Coz I'm the only one who can give you flowers!!!" Natsume said.

"i think this is love..." Hotaru said.

"Love?" all of them said in unison except for Hotaru.

"yes love..." Hotaru said once again.

"This is bad... oh Natsume..." Mikan said.

"No guts... no glory, Hyuuga... That's the way of life..." Hotaru said.

* * *

Author: Okay.. end of chap-chap... Sana nagustuhan ninyo(I hope you liked it)...And note to mawam: **yeah.. i got Princess from Black Cat... 'Coz I like it... 'yun lang hehehe**

Mikan: Okay enough with the foreign language... can skip to the good-bye because my head is aching because of that Utada guy...

Author: Alright.. thanks for the reviews!!!


	18. A Week Of Hard Training

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 18: A Week Of Hard Training

Author's notes: I am almost done with this story and trying my best to make this story have 100 reviews... I have dreams too y'know... Hope those words did hurt your feelings...please don't get mad at me... I'm sorry... if I did I'll read your story and make tons of reviews...

* * *

**Manic Monday (8:00 am, Transparent Room)**

"HYAAAAHHH!!!" Mikan punches wood.

"Wait.Till.I.Get.That.Utada!!" Sumire punches air in each word.

"Don't blame him.. he's just in love with Mikan that's all... Right Mikan?" Hotaru says while punching the dummy.

"Shut up, Hotaru!!!" Mikan punches the brick wall and makes a crack "I hate that guy..."

**Tastey Tuesday (7:00 pm, Transparent Room)**

"Mikan will you eat?" Nonoko asks...

"No way...I'll eat later. We have less than two weeks to beat those scums and I don't wanna rest... Don't worry I'll eat..." Mikan smiles.

"Her smile is as warm as ever." Anna says.

"Thanks..." Mikan whispers to herself.

"Just don't exercise too hard okay Mikan?" Natsume looked at Mikan.

"Right..." Mikan punches bricks.

"if you do... you might attrack utada more...He loves buff (strong or muscular)women.." Hotaru says.

"Shut up!!!!" Mikan blushes slightly.

"Maybe tomorrow you'll be buffer than Utada's expected. Or maybe you'll be even more buff in the battle!!" Hotaru said.

"I told you to shut up Hotaru!! That's not funny I'll break his face in half if I have to!!" Mikan blushes.

"then do it... you big buff..." Hotaru said.

"hotaru!!!" Mikan said and everyone laughed except for Natsume.

"You can do it Mikan... Someone believes in you!!!" Ruka smiled.

Natsume blushes.

**Wacky Wednesday (1:00 pm, Transparent Room)**

"Okay guys time to get out of that cell first and get some fresh air... get back before dinner and wear your school uniform too." Mr. Narumi announced.

"thank goodness he finally let us out!!!!" all 10 of them said.

**Sakura Park**

"yeah fresh air!!!!" Koko shouted.

"I know!!!" Mikan shouted and lay on the grass.

"psssssssssssssstttttttttt!!!!!!!!!" a boy said on the wall.

"huh? oh no what's he doing here?" Mikan saw Kentaro on the wall.

Mikan walked to the wall.

"mikan where are you going?" Natsume asked.

"Just around here... i'm doing exercise..." Mikan walked towards the wall.

"What in heaven's name are you doing here?" Mikan looked up.

"Me? Well I'm just spying on you..." Kentaro went down from the wall.

"you scumbag!!! Get out!!!" Mikan shouted at him.

"No... my duty is not yet done until you answer this question." Kentaro said.

"okay.. what do you want."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"No!!!!!!!! Now get out!!"

"wait.. let's make a deal.."

"I answered your question now get out!!!"

"Wait!!"

"Okay what?!?!"

"If I win the battle you go a date with me alone... okay?"

"If I win the battle you leave me alone!!!"

"it shall be done... don't foget that.. okay? Bye Loser!!!" Kentaro climbed up the wall.

**"I HATE YOU UTADA!!! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!!" **Mikan shouted.

"Mikan.. what are you doing there shouting?" Hotaru said.

"I am going back...now..." Mikan walked away.

"Hmmm...he's on to us..." Hotaru loked at the wall and thought.

**Tough Thursday 2:00pm, Alice Academy Gym (let's just say there is, if there is never mind)**

"Since you need to cope up with your surroundings in the battle I think you guys should practice here..Oh yeah... Mikan, Kentaro Utada wants to ask you out..do you accept?" Mr. Narumi said.

**"TELL HIM NO!!! I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE!!! AND TELL HIM TO GET A LIFE!!! ARGH!!!" **Mikan punched the wood in front of her.

"Okay... Practice Well..." Mr. Narumi left.

"You know what this is?" Hotaru said while hanging up her dummy on the hook.

"What?" the others said.

"A stinkin' love triangle.." Hotaru shot the dummy with her Baka gun.

"A love triangle?" nonoko and Anna said.

"Yes... you see Natsume loves Mikan, Kentaro loves Mikan, Mikan's on top and she doesn't know who to love... It's as simple as that.." hotaru grinned.

"I don't love Kentaro Utada!!! He's an enemy!! If I do love him I would accept his date!! But I didn't!!" Mikan said as someone broke in, inside the gym.

"Huh?" Koko said.

"Hi again... Don't mind me..I'm just spying.." Kentaro said.

**"YOU IDIOT!!! GET OUT NOW!!! I DON'T LOVE YOU GOT THAT!?!?! AND I WON'T ACCEPT YOUR DATE!!" **Mikan shouted.

"love Triangle..." all said except for Natsume and Mikan.

"Okay.. what do you want from Mikan huh?" Natsume said.

"And who are you?" Kentaro said.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said.

"Oh.. the bonfire...So what's in it for you?" Kentaro answered back.

"I am the future husband of Mikan Sakura.." Natsume blushed slightly.

"Future HUSBAND!?!?!" all shouted including Mikan except for kentaro.

"This is gonna be good..." Hotaru tapes the moment.

"Future husband? We'll see about that...I would love to battle you.. You Mikan.. don't forget the deal.." Kentaro left.

**"YEAH YOU BETTER LEAVE!!!!ARGH!!!"** Mikan was punching a lot of layers of wood **"I'M GONNA KILL THAT UTADA!!!"**

"So lover boy what's your next move?" Hotaru stops taping.

"We win the battle.." Natsume burns his dummy.

"And you win Mikan's heart." Hotaru said.

**Freaky Friday (3:00 pm, Rest day, Sakura Park)**

"Do you have any plans ion saving our 'love'?" Natsume asked.

"our love? hmmm i'm trying.. first I have to find his weak spot..they say if the person you love will be your enemy you won't have the courage to do anything." Mikan said.

"I'm not sure he'll just stand there he'll make a move.." Natsume said.

"Yeah... Kentaro wants me to date him.. wait till I kill him!!!" Mikan thought.

"Tell me... when Kentaro said yesterday about the deal.. what kind of deal did you make?" Natsume asked.

"Umm.. he just said I'll date him if he wins.. if I win he has to get out of my face..." Mikan went to the direction of the seashore.

**Seashore**

"tell me... if you win you date me.. okay?" Natsume said.

"Yeah.. but the restaurant must be beautiful like a wealthy restaurant!!" Mikan said and sat on the sand.

"that's a promise." Natsume sat beside Mikan.

"But Natsume... promises can be broken..."

"Except for this one.. who knows.. maybe when I forget you'll break up with me!!!"

"I will!!!"

Natsume gave Mikan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"that's a seal that'll keep that promise.." Natsume said.

"okay..." Mikan put her head on Natsume's shoulder.

"I am one lucky man.. usually all the girlfriends I had never done this to me..." Natsume joked.

"You jerk..." Mikan pouted.

Just kidding..." Natsume smiled.

**Simple Saturday (11:00am, Transparent Room)**

"We have one week to finish our training.. and.. I'm so exhausted!!!!" Mikan shouted and lay on the ground.

"Quit whining Sakura!!!" Mochu shouted.

"And you better be exhausted Mikan... you've done enough.. you desrve to rest..." Yuu said.

"Trust the geek.. he knows best..." Sumire said.

"And.. you're getting buff too..." Hotaru said.

"Shut up!!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Anyway.. we have one week to finish those goons..." Natsume said.

"Yeah.. but we'll use our alices right? Why are you exercising so hard Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"Because she wants to attract Kentaro..." Hotaru said once again.

"No!!!! that' not true!!! I just think that I should use my physical techniques then I'll use my alice to slow him done and win the game..." Mikan said.

"Mikan!! You're a genius!! We'll all slow them down using our body techniques!!!!" Koko said.

"Yeah.. but they'll analyze our movements and before you know it.. they'll beat us." Anna said.

"Why don't we use different techniques like... we'll do different technique groups. Example if koko does the first tehnique and they don't get it we'll keep on using it.. when Sumire uses the same technique and they figured it we use a different one and so on and so forth." Mikan said.

"You think it'll work?" Natsume said.

"You have another alternative?" Mikan asked.

"Let's do it.." Sumire said.

**Sweet Sunday (7:00 pm, Transparent Room)**

"Okay... that's enough for today... tomorrow we'll visit the Saisaki boys." Mr. Narumi said.

**"GREAT!!! I'LL BEAT THE HECK OUT OF THAT CREEP!!" **Mikan shouted.

"i'll beat his face..." natsume said.

* * *

Author: okay.. thanks for those reviews... now.. i'm really exhausted in typing...

Mikan: then you should rest.. just like me..

Natsume: you wanna rest on the beach princess?

Mikan: fine... (both leave)

Author: thanks..


	19. Her Anger Over Kentaro

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 19: Her Anger Over Kentaro

Author's Notes: Okay... i've got nothing much to say but here goes I'm, almost done with this story and I just need a little more reviews to complete 100. I'll support you and your stories!!

* * *

**Manic Monday (7:00 am, Saisaki School of Magic)**

"Welcome one and all to the Saisaki School of Magic!! Please enter..." Mr. Kaji said and welcomed them.

"Is this another trap, Utada? Are you gonna spy on me again?" Mikan thought.

"Hello... my dear Mikan..." Kentaro said in a tuxedo.

"Wow... what a warm welcome...so is this one of your plans in spying on me? Or are you attracting me?" Mikan put her hands on her waist.

"No... come and I'll show you around." Kentaro grabbed her hand.

And Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand.

"Meet you guys in their cafeteria..." Mikan said.

The others just nodded.

"Why is the Bonfire here?" Kentaro said.

"He's my soon-to-be boyfriend why? I want him here... who knows what you might do to me..." Mikan said.

"Very well." Kentaro still held Mikan's right hand while Natsume was holding her left hand.

"Tell me something why are you dragging me?" Mikan asked.

"You wanna know?" Kentaro asked.

"Yeah..." Mikan and Natsume said.

"Because this is the first time I fell in love with a girl... there are no girls here so this is my first time... I never saw my parents or my any of my relatives so this is the first time I fell in love..." Kentaro said.

"Yeah... but there are a lot of girls out there and I'm taken... and..." Mikan said.

"No... I'll get what I want... Our motto is 'Try and try until you die' Okay? And I'll try..." Kentaro let go of Mikan's hand.

"That's a lousy motto!!! If you want someone look for someone who's not taken and find someone who is still available!!" Natsume shouted.

"No!!! In Saisaki we do things in two ways; **one**, we fight for what we want or; **two**, we just get it by force and threat." Kentaro looked at them.

"What kind of job is that?!?! You are insane!!! Why don't you take Sumire or Anna...?" Mikan said.

"Yeah cuz this girl's mine..." Natsume said.

"I know... if I win you leave us alone if you win and if you win you can date Mikan all you want without you asking me." Natsume said.

"Alright deal..." Kentaro said.

"Let's go Mikan..." Natsume and Mikan left.

"There you are... we have been looking all over for you where have you been?" Anna said.

"Anna!!!! You have got to fall in love with Utada!!!" Mikan said.

"What?!!? No way... I don't like that creep!! Even though he has dark spikey hair and he's kinda good looking but no!! He has a bad attitude!! He called us losers!!" Anna said.

"Anyway what did Utada do to you?" Yuu asked.

"He threatened us... what a creep he's trying to weaken us..." Natsume said.

"What?!?! That's not part of the rules!!! That's so overboard!!!" Nonoko said.

"No... there's always a reason for this." Ruka said.

"Yeah... there's a big reason... and I don't want you guys to interfere...Especially you Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted.

"Approved..." Hotaru said.

"Oh Mikan..." Nonoko said.

"Anyway... you don't need to worry about me... if they'll weaken us we'll weaken them too..." Mikan said.

"That's not possible sweetheart..." Kentaro said.

**"YOU CREEP!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US NOW!!!?" **Sumire shouted.

"Nothing much...I'm just wondering on how'll you'll defeat us." Kentaro said.

"That's not part of the rules Utada..." Hotaru said.

"Of course it's not when your teacher isn't around. And beside a yellow belly like you always does that..." Kentaro said.

**"STOP CALLING MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!!!" **Mikan shouted.

"Tell me something do you really want to fight me? Or are you just scared that I'll beat you." Kentaro said.

**"THAT'S IT I'M KILLING HIM RIGHT NOW!!" **Mikan shouted and burned his pants and now it's until his knees.

"That's one good move cheesecake..." Kentaro said...

**"CHEESECAKE!!! DON'T CALL ME ANY TYPE OF FOOD AGAIN!!! AND DON'T CALL ME LIKE I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND TOO!!"** Mikan shouted.

"Alright... See you losers..." Kentaro left.

**"ARGH!!! I'M GONNA KILL THAT JERK!!! LEMME AT HIM!! LEMME AT HIM!!!!!!!!" **Mikan was struggling because Hotaru's machine was holding her up high.

"You idiot... Don't waste your anger over him..." Hotaru said.

The machine dropped Mikan on the ground.

"He's the idiot... there's no love in his life... He's emotionless!!" Mikan shouted.

"Just like you Hotaru..." Koko said.

"Shut up and you'll die in less than 2 seconds." Hotaru said.

"And I'm out.. Let's go Nonoko.." Koko grabed Nonoko's hand and they went outside.

"but it's true... Anyway.. we just do the plan and the techniques and everything will be fine.. we have a week to finish those goons..." Sumire said.

"If I see that annoying emotionless boy I'm gonna kick his face in publice and strangle him on a post and let him suffer for the rest of his life!!! WAHAHAHWAHAHA!!!" Mikan stood up and said.

""If you win the deal Hotaru Imai the second." Natsume said.

"No offense but Mikan's already acting like Hotaru..." Anna sweatdroped.

"Say that again and you'll be next in line to die in 2 seconds..." Hotaru prepared her Baka gun..

"I think I hear Koko calling me.. coming!!!" Anna ran outside.

"I didn't even hear the Cereal call." Sumire said.

"Next Monday will be our big battle huh? I wonder what'll happen to all our pretty faces... Our faces now will turn to zombies lurking in the night sky..." Mikan said.

"Hey.. you'll see next time my face will still be the same.." Sumire said.

"Yeah only will little bumps on your head..some scars and scratches...a little blood oh yeah a huge zit that's waiting to be popped out." Hotaru said.

"Fine!! I'm not sure though..." Sumire shouted.

"You think we'll win?" Mikan asked herself.

"Yeah sure we'll win with pride on our hands..And we'll win with zits on our heads, blood on our faces, and hands and heads up high..." Natsume said.

"you're as calm as before... I don't know why I like you..." Mikan sweatdropped.

"It was destiny.."

"Destiny my foot Natsume..." Mikan pouted.

"How cute are you! You are so adorable... Now that's the truth.." Natsume walked away.

"Oh yeah.. I'll see under our fav. tree before dinner k?" Natsume continued walking.

"Alright.." Mikan told herself.

**After a Few Minutes Of Goofing Around...**

"Okay class time to head back to the academy!!" Mr. Narumi shouted.

"About time!!" all students shouted in unison.

"See you when I win Mikan.." Kentaro said.

"In your dreams..." Mikan walked away with a vain popping.

**Sakura Tree (6:30 pm)**

"So.. what'd you want me to do?" Mikan said standing.

"I'll show something..." Natsume grabbed Mikan's arm.

**Seashore**

"okay.. we're here.. and then?" Mikan said.

"You told me before that the first boy who will bring you here will be the one you love or something like that... Right?" Natsume said.

"Yeah...Oh.. so... I have to love you..." Mikan said.

"You don't sound surprised.." Natsume said.

"Yeah.. of course I'm surprised but you already said that you love me..."

"Then I'll say it again... I love You.. Kentaro can't do that..so that makes me the winner of your hear.." Natsume said.

"You always are, now can we eat?" Mikan said and walked.

"You don't care about me!! you care about food!!" Natsume joked.

"of Course I do silly!! But I can't stand the hunger!!" Mikan said.

"Fine..." so they both went to the cafeteria hand-in-hand.

* * *

Author: Thanks to those who reviewed!! Here are the following:

**mawam **

**jeje3693**

**li'l kitty **

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**lysabelle**

**o.TwiLightDreams.o**

**cuteanimelover**

**Pink Fire101**

**proffesional**

**musicandlyrics**

**Sakura-chan0610**

**neverbetter21**

**BabyRoxasGal**

**mysterygirl **

**glenda23**

**Vicky **

**Siti **

**Randa **

**Marie **

**Love-of-all-Anime**

**cupidsangel**

**sassyfarr**

**aven christopher**

**babeemei**

Mikan: Are you saying good-bye?

Natsume: I guess... that's a long name speech..

Author: No I'm not!! These are the people who inspired me...

Sumire: The question is did they inspire you?

Author: Well it's up to them to decide... Thanks **jeje3693,** **mawam, lil' kitty, anime-fangirl-o.0-vm, proffesional, lysabelle, cuteanimelover, and Pink Fire101**!!!


	20. Warm Ups for Three Days

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 20: Warm Up For Three Days

Author's Notes: Okay I and my friends have the last episode of **the besties07 **in **youtube** so please check it out... if you read the name ayi vera cruz that's me!!! You laugh at me if you want.. I laugh at myself too.. Weird right? So anyway...

Hotaru: May I add something?

Author: Yeah sure...

Hotaru: Just so you know -AnimeDNAlice- is a very...very...very.. weird author... if you wanna hear her singing in the shower it costs 1,000 rabits.

Author: Are you here to ruin my life?

Mikan: She does it to everyone!!!

Hotaru: You can call me if you want me to blackmail anyone... I'm always free and my prices are worth the money...

Author: Please read...

* * *

**Tastey Tuesday (7:00 am, Transparent Room)**

Here we see Mikan lying down and staring at the sky. Natsume and Ruka just stare at her.

"Is something wrong with Mikan?" Ruka whispers to Natsume.

"I dunno.." Natsume whispers back.

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, and Mochu are exercising while Hotaru is just fixing her inventions.

Mikan sighs.

Natsume's tired of seeing Mikan like that.

"Okay what's wrong?" Natsume starts to ask.

"Nothing.. I'm just nervous... All we need to do is just make warm ups and my wounds are still healing so I can't do much punching with the bricks and woods." Mikan closed her eyes.

"I think something's bothering you.. you can tell is.. we're all close here." Ruka said.

"It's not something.. it's someone.." Mikan open her eyes.

"It's Kentaro isn't it?" Hoptaru said.

"Yeah.. I feel like that he's Yamato.. only.. weirder... it gives me the creeps.." Mikan said and shrugs.

"So does that mean you have feelings for him too? Now it's a love rectangle." Hotaru said.

"i don't like that determined jerk!!! He gives me the reeps!! Like he's the doppleganger of Yamato!!" Mikan shouts.

"Mikan Sakura your Grandpa likes to see you.." Mr. Narumi calls her using the speaker.

Mikan's door open.

"really??!!? Grandpa's here!!!" Mikan stood up and ran to the door.

"She's too stubborn to notice that it's Kentaro Utada..." Natsume said and sweatdropped.

"3...

2...

1..." all counted.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" **Mikan ran back to her transparent room.

And her door closes.

"Lemme guess it was that Utada guy right?" Natsume said.

**"HE GIVES ME THE CREEPS!!! HE FOLLOWS ME EVERYWHERE!! LIKE A STALKER OR A HAWK!!! WHAT IS HE?!?! SOME KIND OF DEMON!!" **Mikan shouts.

"You're too loud, too noisy, and too stubborn to notice..I thought you hate Uatada? Maybe you knew that he was playing a trick and you were acting that you don't know... So that proves it!! You do like Utada!!" Hotaru grinned.

**"IF I SAY I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!!! I DON'T LIKE HIM!!! ARGH!!!" **Mikan punched the brick wall again.. but she's not crying anymore.

"Are you crying yet?" Natsume asked.

"You insentsitive jerk..." Mikan said looking down.

"Even though I can't hug you because of this dang unbreakable glass that doesn't mean I hate you Princess..." Natsume said looked at Mikan.

"It's like we're watching a movie!!!" Anna shouted.

"SSSSSHHHH!!!!!!" all except Mikan and Natsume said.

"See... I'm not insensitive you know... I still care for you... And by now.. I would be hugging you from behind.." Natsume said.

Silence grew...

"you what I want to ask you?" Mikan said.

"What?" Natsume answers.

"I want to ask you... where did you... get those freakin' lines!!" Mikan shouted.

"What?" Natsume said.

"You don't usually say those words... So that means you copied it from a book.. " Mikan said.

"WHAT?!?!" Natsume exclaimed.

"You copied those sweet words from a book... No one like you could ever say that.. Even if you are an arrogant perverted leach!!" Mikan shouted.

"Hey Polka-dots those words came from my heart!! I feel stupid saying those words to you!!! I just said those to make you feel better.." Natsume said.

"Fine.. I believe you..." Mikan smiled.

"And stop smiling.. You look cute but horrible.. smile at someone else who doesn't feel disgusted..." Natsume started doing push ups.

**Wacky Wednesday (5:00 pm, Gym)**

"Okay.. we have 5 days to go before the battle. Now I want to let you all know that if we win... you guys get perfect.. Okay? If we lose you have to clean the toilets all day for the rest of the year. Am I clear? So practice well" Mr. Narumi left.

"Clean the toilets?" Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire said and sweatdropped.

'It's not that bad unless they don't flush the toilets or it's clogged with something brown." Mikan said.

"You seem so happy about it why don't you clean all the toilets that are clogged with their digestion!!!" Sumire shouted.

"No way!!! That'd be unfair!!" Mikan shouted.

"We're wasting valuable time... let's practice our strategies..." Hotaru said.

"As long as Utada doesn't pop out like Koko I'm safe.." Mikan said.

"I'm back Mango pie!!!" Kentaro busted the gym door.

"Not you again!! And quit calling me food names!!" Mikan shouted.

"OKay Utada what do you want from Mikan?" Natsume started saying.

"I want her!! is that so much to ask?" Kentaro said.

"Yes!!!" Natsume said.

"Anyway Sugar Pie Honey Bunch wanna date me?" Kentaro looked at Mikan.

"NO!! 'Sugar Pie Honey Bunch'?!?! What kind of a name is that?" Mikan sweatdropped.

"Anyway.. you have a brain that's half of Koko's so what could you possibly understand?" Hotaru said.

"Understand? Understand what?" Kentaro was confused.

"You have a brain so small that you can't think of a good insulting name for my best friend." Hotaru said.

"you're not helping Hotaru.." Mikan butts in.

"Why would I insult my Peach Pie?" Kentaro said.

"Peach pie?!?!?! Are you hungry or what?!?!" Mikan said.

"Well if you can't think of a good name for her I give one for you..." Hotaru said.

"Does that mean you like me Hotaru?" Kentaro said.

"No she doesn't!!!" Ruka shouted.

"Go Ruka defend your love!!" Mochu and Koko shouted.

"Shut up!!" Ruka shouted and blushed.

"Like what Ruka said.. I don't like you but since you're like Koko Krunch because you always pop out of no where I should call you Kokonut..." Hotaru said.

"So? What's the difference?" Kentaro said.

"The difference is the speling.. this is how you spell Kokonut: K-O-K-O-N-U-T. Since your brain's like the size of a coconut I suggest I name you that." Hotaru said.

"Why are we even talking about it?" Kentaro said "Anyway.. i have to go I'm late for practice. I'll see you in my arms next time my Love Muffin."

Kentaro left the scene.

"That jerk... does he needs to wear glasses!!" Mikan said.

"Did he taste you?" Natsume said.

"What are you thinking now?" mikan's vein popped.

"I dunno maybe you did 'it' already.. Is why he calls you different kinds of food? Maybe each part tastes like those..." Natsume said.

**"SHUT UP!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY I LIKE YOU!! YOU'RE SOOOOOO DISGUSTING!!"** Mikan hit Natsume on the head leaving him a huge bump.

**Tough Thursday (9:00 am, Gym)**

Nonoko woke up early because Mr. Narumi said that they should head to the gym after eating breakfast..

"Mikan you're up so early.. why?" Nonoko said.

"Early? It's almost afternoon and we've got less than 4 days to finish this joint." Mikan punches punching bag.

"Anyway you're serious about this are you? Why are you so determined to win? Cleaning the toilets' not that bad you said... So why are still practicing hard?" Nonoko said.

"Because I wannna win the deal." Mikan said.

"oh.. okay then I'll practice with you..I don't want you to practice all by yourself." Nonoko walked to another punching bag beside Mikan's.

"Koko is so lucky to choose you. You care for everyone... If I was a boy I'd definitely choose you" Mikan smiled.

"thanks Mikan..." Nonoko smiled back.

* * *

Author: So there you have it Chap-chap 20.. hope you enjoyed it...

Mikan: Hotaru's teasing me 'coz I'm getting buffier and buffier!!!

Hotaru: You nitwit!! there's no such thing as 'BUFFIER'

Author: Anyway.. my reviews are a complete success 100!!! I would be grateful if it was more.. thanks to all of you guys!!


	21. Three Days To Prove Ourselves

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 21: Three Days To Prove Ourselves

Author's notes: I updated this chapter at 4-16-07 I'm not lying.. seriously... I stayed beside my Grandpa for 4 days straight...And thanks for the reviews.. it really helped me and my family a lot...And I'm sure my Grandpa is happy...:)I'm sorry that I hadn't updated 'coz you know the story. Anyway I want to live happy memories... I want to forget the tragic incident but I won't forget my Grandpa. So.. let's begin shall we?

* * *

**Freaky Friday (7:00 am, Sakura Park) **

"Why are we here?" Mochu asked.

"We are here again to practice your surroundings because your battle will begin within less than 3 days so I want you all to prepare.. alright?" Mr. Narumi said.

"Hai!!" all said.

"Mr. Narumi..I have a question." Mikan says.

"What is it?"

"Ummm if ever Utada comes please tell him to stop bugging me!!!" Mikan shouted.

"We are not allowed to interfere with the enemies anyway it's practice to get along with your enemies who knows you might find their weak spots...Good luck..." Mr. Narumi left.

"Right..." Mikan said.

"Hey Muffin Cream." Kentaro jumps from the wall.

"Okay what part of her did you touch now?" Natsume says.

**"YOU MANIAC!!! I THOUGHT YOU LIKE ME!!! WHY AREN'T YOU ENCOURAGING HIM!!" Mikan shouts. **

"i'm not encourahing him, Princess. I just want to weaken him..." Natsume said.

"Sounds like it..." Hotaru videos.

"Okay Utada what do you want?" Mikan puts her hands on her waist.

"Well I just wanted to see what you were doing... I missed you a lot..." Kentaro smiled. 

"He has a very sweet smile Mikan..." Anna said.

"I'm not falling for him Anna he's just weakening me.. that's all..." Mikan said.

"Anyway.. what do you want Kokonut..." Hotaru said.

"I just wanted to see what my future wife is doing." Kentaro said.

"Hey!!! Don't call me like that!! I hate you!!!" Mikan shouts.

"Doesn't look like it." Natsume said.

"Stop encouraging him Natsume!!!" Mikan shouts again.

"i'm not encouraging him Mikan.. I just want to know his weakness he says he knows what's our next moves and he'll copy it... This won't be a hard one to beat as long as you concentrate." Natsume thought.

"You're not answering me!!!" Mikan shouts.

"anyway.. don't waste time with him.. I'm always here to answer your questions." Kentaro said.

"Whatever..." Natsume said "Can you leave now? We're gonna practice here..."

"okay.. See you Love Bucket.." Kentaro left.

"First you call me different kinds of food now different kinds of things!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Calm down.. it's not the end of the world." Anna said.

"It is for me.. I mean isn't it frustrating that a guy who likes you sooooooooo much just keeps coming to you everyday and you don't rest or take a break for one minute in silence!!" Mikan inhaled deeply.

"Besides it's almost time for the battle and Utada still bugs me..." Mikan crossed her arms "I just wish he would stop..."

All look at each other except Mikan.

**Simple Saturday (8:00 pm, Transparent Room)**

"Mikan why won't you sleep it's way past your bed time..." Natsume worriedly said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I want to finish this.. even though my fatigue is low..." Mikan said while choping layers of wood using her hand.

"You'll collapse princess!!!!" Natsume quickly stood up.

"Right... I'll rest for now then I'll wake early in the morning so that you won't notice me!!" Mikan shouted proudly.

"Quiet! You'll wake up the others you loud pig." Natsume quickly lay down and started sleeping.

Mikan did the same and slept with a smile on her face.

**Sweet Sunday (3:00 pm, Gym)**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODNEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" **Mikan shouted.

"What?!?! You keep on shouting for no reason! What's up with you?!?!" Natsume shouted.

"Time flies so fast that's why!!!!!" Mikan shouts once more.

"You shout every hour!" Natsume shouts.

"Well tomorrow's the big day and...the battle is coming and we only have less than a day to prove ourslves that we're strong!!" Mikan lifts her fist up high.

"When you lift your fist up high does that mean you'll run away? Or when you lift your fist up high it means that you'll confess your love for Utada?" Hotaru said.

"It means that I'll beat the heck out of Utada!!!" Mikan said.

"Mikan you don't know what you're putting yourself in to." Nonoko said.

"I know what I'm doing and do you want to get perfect or not?!!?! If you guys don't want then we just have to stand in the arena and don' do anything.. And Utada wins the bet." Mikan said.

"No way!! We won't let Utada win the bet!! You and Natsume make a great couple already and we want that to stay!!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"And besides it wont be any fun if Utada will be your boyfriend. I mean who will I blackmail?" Hotaru said.

"Honestly.." Mikan blushed slightly.

"You see Princess...they all want us together..." Natsume put his arms around Mikan's neck.

"Are you going to wrestle me?" Mikan said.

'No.. but I want you to wrestle Utada.." Natsume said.

"You want me to wrestle you?!?! You are soooo calm and annoying!!!" Mikan shouts.

* * *

Author: End of Chapter the end is almost near!!

All the GA characters: Condolence -AnimeDNAlice-... May your Grandpa rest in peace...

Author: You guys are gona make me cry!!!! (starts crying)

Mikan: We're sorry if we're too hard on you...

Natsume: Sorry...

Author: My Grandpa forgives you.

Sumire: I hope you'll still update..Because...

Author: Yes?

Sumire: Because.. you better add more scenes that has scenes that contains me!!!

Author: Man... Okay..My older cousins are here!!! My oldest cousin is here with her wife... And my other cousins... Duh?!?! Why wouldn't they be here? My Grandpa's dead? And my aunt kept on talking.. She went to the wake of my Grandpa at 9:00 am and she talked non-stop until 12:00 am or 1:00 am!! it's just like she came after these past days and hours!!! And I have this cousin his name's Carlo he's soooooo naughty and he keps on glancing at me and I was like 'do I have rice or dirt on my face?' he's turned handsome already and **'Kuya'** Rafael the last time I saw him he was thin and like the perfect size for a cute guy now when I saw him he was somewhat bloated.. well not that but still okay. Then **'Kuya'** Patrick my mom likes him a lot as in likes him a lot!!!!! **'Kuya'** Pat treats him like he's her boyfriend!! Anyway.. they cremated him, my Grandpa, already it's kinda sad... I really miss him..

Mikan: That's a sad story and I wonder if that Carlo guy is cute...

Natsume: Let's change the topic!!!

Hoatru: Someone's jealous...

Author: He's a scary story.. Before my Grandpa died he phoned my dad he said that he should get the big mirror in the living room. The mirror was super big!!! Around two and a half meters high!!! So in the conversation my Grandpa wanted to give the mirror to my dad because my Grandpa wanted only my dad to have it. My Dad refused. The reason why my Grandpa wanted to give it to my Dad only is because when my dad will use the huge mirror for fixing his hair he will see my Grandpa's face after he dies!!!

Mikan: That's super scary but why are you telling this to us? The people might not review anymore.

Author: I just to tell them the happy moments it's okay they can tell them the happy moments before their loved ones died. Just so you guys know the word **'Kuya' **is what Pinoys and Pinays use for respect for older cousin boys.

Mikan: Anyway i hope you recover...

Author: Thanks...


	22. Magic vs Alice I

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 22: The Magic vs. Alice Battle

Author's Notes: I really appreciate the reviews!! Especially the ones about my Grandpa I appreciate it a lot!!!

* * *

**Manic Monday (6:00 am, Gym)**

**Mikan's POV**

Today is the day where I finally get to prove myself... I just hope I don't mess things up by runing away to Natsume crying my eyes out... No!!! I must defend my rights as an Alice!!! It's a matter of life and death!!!!! I must win this deal...

"Hey.. are you done daydreaming?" a familiar voice said.

"yeah..." I said as I tied a cloth around my forehead you know the ones for the karate kids.

We were all required to wear red w/ black or black w/ red t-shirts and we were also required to wear black shorts and low-cut red sneakers... We look "geeky" in this I know... but hey.. at least we have high spirits!!!

"We can win this..." I said to our team.

"It's a good thing you're not nervous Mikan... you have high spirits..." Anna said shaking.

"I'm tough as ice!!!" I hit my chest thinking that I am tough but I'm not.

"Okay kidlets settle down now..." Mr. Narumi entered the scene.

We all sat to our proper seats then suddenly the Saisaki boys came they look so proud.

They are wearing black and white... white tee, black shorts and checkered black and white sneakers.

It's like half evil half angel... i mean it is black and white just like Michael Jackson!!!!

"Lovie Dovie!!!" Utada called out my name. He was insane!!!

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'LOVIE DOVIE' YOU JERKHOLE!!!" **I stood up and let all my anger out.

He just went to his bench which was on the other side after that he waved at me like some kind of idiot.

"Attention all Mgicians and Alices!!! The battle will start now!!! We will call your name and opponent then you fight as simple as that..There is only one rule. You win, you win...You lose, you lose. Who ever gets the most points wins. It's as simple as that. now I'll give you 5 mins toi relax and discuss... 5 mins starts now!!!" the announcer shouted this was tensing...

"Okay team... just do the stradegy and we'll be alright... Okay?" I said calmly on the outside. I was becoming like Natsume being all calm it scares me.

"You're so calm Mikan... You should be the first to battle..." Anna said shivering.

"What? No.. I just seem calm but deep down... I'm not.." I admit it.

"She speaks the truth..." Natsume, my soon-to-be boyfriend, says.

He's kinda annoying but anyway that's life..5 mins is almost done and my heart is thumping.

I was shaking.. I wanted to run but I promised them I wouldn't run away this is the opportunity to show them that I can do it...

I can prove myself...

I've showed them that I can control my pain...

I can control the pain I almost risked my life.. I think...

Did I almost die that time?

I did punch a super thick brick wall and my fists bled badly.. and my leg ached.

And I put myself in a deal. And I've got to win it.

This is for the sake of my love for Natsume!!!!

Did I just say that in my head?

"Both teams please step on the mat!!!!" the announcer said.

We all got down and faced each other.

"Shake hands!!!"

And we did and we went back to our perspective places.

"The first battle will begin with..."

He picks a paper on our team.

"Mochu the Levatation Alice!!"

Mochu goes down.

Go Mochu... it think he can do it...

Announcer gets another paper.

"Mochu vs. Tachi Tachibana!!!!"

Tachi Tachibana? As he went downthe stage I noticed his eyes... they were all filled with hatred just like Natsume's/

Tachibana has violet hair, crimson eyes and he does a lot of work outs!!!

He's so muscular!!!

The Referee blew the whistle and the game begins!!

Mochu starts using his fists because we use our physical techniques just like we planned. But Tachibana knows what he's gonna do so he hits Mochu on the stomach. Mochu's mouth bleeds and falls but he stands up I used Koko's alice to figure out what Tachibana's thinking.

"He's so strong!!" Tachibana thought.

I read his thought and laughed silently.

Mochu attacts forward trying to punch his head since Mochu knows that Tachibana knows what Mochu's going to do, Mochu aim for the cheek instead and score!!! Mochu punched him back!! Tachibana was still on his feet but he was bending because the pain hurts. While Tachibana was busy putting the pain away he didn't know that Mochu did a headbutt at him!!!

Both Mochu and Tachibana fell on the ground.

"Come on Mochu stand up!!!!" all in our team shouted at Mochu.

"Come on Mochu show them what you're made of!!!" I shouted.

"I'm made of flesh and bones Sakura!!!" Mochu said lying down.

"Stand up before they start counting!!!" I shouted once more.

But he didn't stand up. The referee started counting till 10.

Mochu was standing up little by little but he fell down again.

I read his mind.

"I'm so tired.. I can't stand up.. I guess I have to forfeit... The headbutt hurts... But... Sakura got her pain and she overcomed it.. so... i should too.." Mochu thought.

**"THAT'S THE WAY MOCHU!!!!"** I shouted.

Mochu stood up and we won the first round.

We all shouted for joy as Mochu came up I jumped and hugged my beloved friend.

We won the first round.

* * *

Author: DONE!!!!

Mikan: hey I was wondering if Carlo's cute...

Natsume: You're not going to him!!! You already have me!!!

Author: He's super cute!!!!

Mikan: Really?!?!

Author: Yeah... Anyway Carlo will get mad at me if I tell... so anyway... moving on!!!


	23. Magic vs Alice II

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 23: Magic vs Alice II

Author's Notes: Okay the title of this chapter is a bit long so I'll just put it that way.. anyway... the real title of this chapter is **Magic vs Alice Battle II Combat Duel in Love At First Sight **it's long right? Anyway... I'm sorry that I couldn't update we were having a novena for my grandfather who's well he passed away remember and we'll do it for 9 days so I hope you'll understand.

Mikan: -AnimeDNAlice- I have a question.. About Carlo..

Natsume: Mikan you're not falling in love with the Author's cousin!!!

Mikan: But I'm not..

Author: You guys can just be friends.. He already has his own girl.

Mikan: He does?

Author: Yeah.. so back to the story.

Hotaru: Mikan has a lot of lovers.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

**Manic Monday (8:00 am, Gym)**

The 2nd round of the battle has begun and it's a combat duel... I wonder who will compete.

"Okay.. the 2nd round will be a Combat Duel!!! The rule is you must take down both opponents." the announcer starts to pick two papers.

"In the Alice's side it's ... Sumire the CatDog and... Koko the Mind-reader!!!" the announcer says.

"I hope Koko doesn't do anything foolish.." I sweatdropped.

"Don't worry Mikan.. I can do it..." Koko says.

"Hey Evesdropper do as we planned from the very start and don't change it unless they know what'll be our strategy." Sumire says proudly.

"And in the Magic's side... Kenshin Fukazawa and...Takeshi Watanabe!!!" announcer said.

"Fukazawa and Watanabe... they are so... so... cute!!!" I said in my mind.

Both Koko ans Sumire went down.

I only stared at Fukazawa and Watanabe.

Fukazawa had spikey black hair just like a rock star or a **porcupine**. He's like your ideal prince. I'm guessing he's 5 ft and 1 inch.

I think I'm taller than him!!!

Watanabe had hair like Ruka's only black as smoke. He's like your ideal crush.

"Kenshin Fukazawa... Takeshi Watanabe... their names fit them..." I said.

"You like every boy you see.. why don't you choose one?" Natsume says beside me.

"I already have one." I said blushing.

Yup it's true I only have one boy.. and probably half of the Academy knows who.

Yup it's Natsume Hyuuga the Black Cat.

I'm starting to get mushy thoughts.

Kenshin is like a porcupine he's so adorable.

"Hey Mikan I hear Kenshin's the Prince in his school. Everyone calls him Prince their. And they called him Porcupine when he was in grades 2 and 3." Anna says.

"Really? Porcupine suits him.. Just look at how much gel he's wasting... One sachet a day.." I said.

"If only he would study here then he would be the Prince and you'll be the Princess... That's match-making!!!" Anna said.

I sweatdropped.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I told myself.

"He's cute isn't he?" Anna sighed.

"Yeah.. but he'll go perfect with you..." I tried to make her feel better.

"I'll try to talk to him after the 2nd round's done. And you'll help me Mikan..." anna said.

"Yeah but if I go with you he might fall in love w/ me instead of you.. so Nonoko should come." I said.

"No!!! All I want is to talk to him that's all... I heard he loves cooking like me..." Anna's eyes went all twinkling. (Just like Tomoyo's eyes whenever she videos Sakura or whenever Sakura tries on her dress. You get the picture.)

"Then I guess I should support you..." I said.

"The next game will begin!!!" the announcer said.

The Referee blew the whistle the 2nd round begins.

"Okay Evesdropper we have to work together..." Sumire says.

"Right." Koko nodds.

Sumire and Koko start by running in different directions.

"You fools..." Kenshin and Takeshi said. And they both punched Sumire and Koko as they went nearer.

Sumire and Koko fell.

"Are you dead yet?" Takeshi grinned.

"Why you.." Sumire kicked him in the dick.

Takeshi squeled in pain.

Sumire scratched his face.

While Kenshin was looking at Takeshi Koko did a headbutt just like Mochu.

Kenshin fell down.

Takeshi is still holding the pain so he slapped Sumire's face really hard leaving a hand mark.

Takeshi laughed.

"You coward!!!" Sumire was holding her face I pity her...

Koko was mad so while Takeshi was busy laughing Koko slid his leg sideways for him to hit Takeshi's legs. That'll make him fall. Koko then went to Takeshi who was lying down.

"you're a bad gay.." Koko punched Takeshi's face leaving his nose to bleed.

Taeshi fainted.

"Takeshi Watanabe is down!!" Referee sahouts.

"Are you alright Sumire?" Koko says.

Sumire nodds.

"Okay we only have one more to go..." Koko helped Sumire..

That's great only one more guy to go... then we win the second round.

"I'll beat this guy..." Sumire said.

"Heh.. you can't beat me.. i'm the smartest in the group." Kenshin is so proud.

"Is why you fell??! YAH!!!!" Sumire jumped on Kenshin and scratched his face 20 times leaving it to bleed.

Kenshin fell down and we won.

"Alice wins!!!" Referee shouted.

We all shouted for joy we won the 2nd round.

"Hey Anna... now's your chance.. Fukazawa's headin' to the back... Let's go..." I and Anna got up.

"Where are you two going?" Natsume got my wrist.

"You can follow us if you like I'm just helping Anna in a love crisis." I smiled at Natsume.

Natsume smirked and let go of my hand.

"30 min break!!!" Referee shouted.

Great timing!!

**Gym Clinic (if there is)**

"Anna, Fukazawa's there." there we are we stepped inside the clinic luckily both teams are allowed inside.

"Nurse I need medicine for a swollen wound. It's for my friend You know the catdog." I said.

Anna was still staring at Fukazawa she won't move an inch.

"Wait here. You can stay beside Fukazawa." the Nurse said. We followed her orders and sat beside Fukazawa.

Anna first sat when suddenly...

"Hey.. You're Mikan Sakura right?" Kenshin Fukazawa said.

"Yeah.. why?" I said.

"It is true... Kentaro was right.. you are the prettiest girl he's seen." Fukazawa said. This made my vain pop.

"Sorry but I'm already taken by Natsume Hyuuga you can find someone else... Anna!!" I shouted.

"Who?" He replied.

"Anna... Fukazawa this is Anna. Anna this is Fukazawa." I introduced them.

Both of them were just staring at each other this is the start of something new.

"Hey Fukazawa you love to bake right? Anna does too... You two can get along." I said.

"So Anna what can you bake?" Fukazawa asked.. this is first love!!!!

"Here's the medicine." I got the medicine.

"I usually bake cookies... Mikan is usually the one who tastes it... speaking of cookies I'm gonna grab a snack.. Let's go Mikan. it was nice talking and meeting you Kenshin Fukazawa..." Anna grabbed my hand and walked outside.

**Cafeteria**

"Why'd you go?" I said.

"I can't... I don't want to make someone fall in love with me... It would be just a lie... My mother told me 'If you love someone you have to give the best to do the right thing. But the best way to an everlasting relationship comes from 3 words **do not lie.**' Those were my favorite words..." Anna sighed and began eating.

I just looked at the sadness in her eyes.

I felt guilty.

* * *

Author: I got the description of Kenshin from the appearance of Carlo.. that's how he looks like... Seriously and the underlined thing.. you know the one that Anna's mom said it also comes from Carlo when he texted me.. Carlo and I are so close...

Mikan: Stop bragging.. it's like your making me fall in love with him.. And Natsume's mad.

Natsume: Shut up!!!

Author: Are you okay Anna?

Anna: If this keeps going it'll be False Love...I can't take the preassure...

Author: Sorry Anna. Reviews? It's fine... :) Thanks!!!


	24. Magic vs Alice III

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 24: Magic vs Alice III

Author's notes: Sorry that I hadn't updated I was very busy!!! I had to get all my stuff at my Grandma's house cuz they're moving to baguio. And... well I had to sort things out.

Hotaru: don't forget to add -AnimeDNAlice- or Ayi Vera Cruz in friendster and humilliate her by adding comments.

Author: Insane Hotaru... stop advertising my name.

* * *

**Mikan's POV...again**

**Manic Monday (8:25 am, Gym)**

"Where have you been Mikan? The battle will start in 10 mins." Hotaru scolded me.

"Oh.. umm.. I was with Anna..." I said.

"What did you do?" Hotaru asked.

"Well Anna wants to talk to Fukazawa... they were getting along pretty well when suddenly she just changed her mind. She told me something about love and that the best wayfor an everlasting relationship comes from three words 'do' 'not' 'lie'. I don't really get her sometimes." I sighed and just stared at the mat.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Nonoko butted in.

"Yeah I hope so...I wonder where she went." I was looking for her.

"I'm here... Kenshin gave me a drink." Anna was sipping orange juice.

"Are you two dating?" Nonoko and Hotaru said.

"No.. we've only just met... Ummm.. Mikan can I talk to you for a sec." Anna said.

I nodded and went to her.

"What's up?" I said.

"Thank you..." she said with sparkling eyes which is kinda creeping me out.

"Uhh your welcome..." I sweatdropped.

"Thank you so much Mikan Sakura!!! You're a great friend!!!" Anna hugged me soooo tight.

"I can't breathe!!!" I said and my face was turning blue.

"Sorry" she stopped hugging me and we sat down.

"The 3rd round has begun!!!" Referee shouted.

"This is gonna be a tag team match!!!! You must beat one of the opponents' team, and you win!!" the announcer shouted.

The Announcer picks a paper.

"Hero Mori and..."

He picks another paper.

"Romi Paku!!!"

Hero Mori his hair's brown and it's also spikey and he's done enough work outs. It's like everyone in Saisaki w\has spikey hair. Mori's eyes are blue-green. It's so nice to look at.

Romi Paku has green hair and spikey too. His eyes are green too it's like seeing a walking plant!

"And on the Alice Team it's..."

Picks a paper.

"Anna the Cook..."

Picks another paper.

"and Nonoko the Potion Maker."

"Me? Us?" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Wow the best of friends are battling..." I said.

"With Nonoko's potion ingrdients and Anna's special cooking they are unbeatable." NAtsume said.

"GO NONOKO!!" Koko shouted.

Nonoko waved at him.

I can see that Anna is trembling I just hope that she'll be alright.

"Begin!!!" referee whistled.

"I go first, Anna." Nonoko said and Anna went behind the ropes.

Nonoko is going to challenge Romi Paku. Paku just laughs there thinking that he might defeat Nonoko.

"I hear you make potions.. am i right?" Paku asked.

Nonoko just nodds.

"How will you use them when you don't have chemicals?" Paku laughed his crazy head off.

"That's fine... I have my physical strategies..."

"Too bad I already know it... you weaken the opponent then you do a head butt."

"Shoot!!! He figured it out..anyway time for strategy 2." I read Nonoko's mind.

"Go nonoko!!!" I shouted.

"Pipe down Mikan they didn't move yet." Natsume scolded me.

Nonoko started charging running to Paku with a ready fist. As she was about to punch him but Paku got her hand and pushed her.

"Nonoko!!" Anna called out.

Nonoko tagged Anna.

"Wow... you girls are soooo easy to hurt.." Paku teased.

"Boys are so immature!!" Anna shouted back.

Paku got mad and started running to Anna eventually Anna poked his eyes.

"AAAHHH!!!" Paku was squirming in pain and he tagged Hero Mori.

"Hello beautiful..." Mori said.

What a jerk.. I sweatdropped.

"Don't ever call me that!!!" Anna hated people calling her disgusting names so she grabbed Mori by the arm and and twirled him round and round like a cowboy trying to catch a cow using a rope only weirder!! Anna threw him out of the ring and we won.. that was fast. Anna's eyes were on fire.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna shouted and we all sweatdropped.

* * *

Author: I'm sssoooooo sorry!!

Mikan: we're dehydrating here!!

Natsume: it's so hot!!!

Author: I know!!!


	25. Sacrifice: The Final Battle

ONE DAY AT MY SEASHORE WITH YOU…

CHAPTER 25: Sacrifice: The Final Battle

Author: This will be the last chapter!! Thanx for the reviews!! I luv it a lot!!! Hope we can stay in touch in friendster!!!

Hotaru: You're leaving for good?

Author: No.. I'll make another story.

Mikan: I'm gonna miss you!!

Author: Chill Mikan.

Natsume: You'll see her soon.

Mikan: I'm so happy.

Author: Enjoy the last chapter!!

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Manic Monday (10:00 am, Gym)**

"The final round will have 5 members. In which all the members that haven't played yet will join now... in the Saisaki School of Boys the members are Koda Minami, Taishi Kumi, Kosuke Ruoujii, Inu Taka, and Kentaro Utada. And in the Alice Academy's side it's Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, Natsume Hyuuga, and Mikan Sakura." The announcer announced.

"Hey how come they didn't announce our sirnames?" Nonoko wondered.

"Maybe you guys are special." Mikan said as she went down then she smiled at Anna and Nonoko and gave them a thumbs up.

Anna and Nonoko did the same.

"The Rule here is last person standing in a group wins. You will all attact each other at the same time." Referee said.

"It's a battle royal." Mikan said.

"Hi Mikan my sweet!!!" Kentaro shouted.

"You are annoying!!" Mikan shouted.

"These guys all look the same. The hair color, the eye color, the height, except the length of their hair." Mikan thought.

"Begin!!" Referee blew the whistle.

" Okay we can do this who's first?" Mikan asked.

"We attact all at the same time you idiot." Natsume said.

"I'll take down Kosuke." Yuu said.

"Come here four eyes!!" Kosuke shouted.

"I'll fight Taishi." Ruka said.

"Let's go Blondie!!I don't have all day!!!" Taishi said.

"Fine come here Boulder." Hotaru said.

"Hey!! You're one rude lady!!" Koda said.

"I'll burn the hell out of this load of dung." Natsume said.

"You're one feisty dude." Inu said.

"I gues you're mine Mikan." Kentaro said.

"No I'm not!!!" Mikan shouted.

**Mikan's POV **

Just a few minutes after I saw Yuu bleeding to death because of Kosuke. Yuu went out but Kosuke stayed. Ruka got mad and called the tigers to scratch Kosuke face just like what Kosuke did to Yuu now we're equal.

Now as I and Kentaro are fighting I see Ruka's arm bleeding because Taishi told the tigers to scratch I don't know how the heck he did that but it caused Ruka to be out of the ring. Natsume then got mad and burned Taishi's clothes revealing him naked in the ring. He had burns on his body it then aused him to be out. Again we're even.

Hotaru was busy shooting the Baka gun at Koda. But Koda kept on dodging it so this time Hotaru punched him using her real hand. But I see Koda punching Hotaru's stomach blood came out of her mouth. And Hotaru fell.

"Hotaru!!!!"I called out. I pushed Kentaro and went in front of Hotaru.

I pushed Koda away and I used Mochu's alice and levitated him up in the air and relased him. He has a broken ankle now. This battle is worse than I'd expected blood surrounding the ring.

"Hotaru are you alright?" I said as Hotaru was being taken away to the clinic like what they did to the others.

Hotaru just gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

"Hotaru…" I said. My eyes were filled with tears even though I know that she'll be alright.

"Mikan are you alright?" Natsume asked.

I turned to Natsume and I saw Inu ready to punch him.

"Natsume!!!!" Inu punched him on the face.

"That was a big mistake." Natsume's nose was bleeding and he burned Inu's arm causing it to have 2nd degree burns. He therefore was sent to the clinic.

"Now it's two of us and only one of you." Natsume said.

"No.. I've learned all of your techniques and you can only use your alice and I have to copy it and beat you. And Mikan will be in my arms." Kentaro said.

"Not a chance!! Yah!!" Natsume threw a fire ball but as it reached Kentaro it went back to him. Natsume fell down.

"I knew that would happen." Kentaro laughed.

"hey Mikan listen to me I will be defeated first so that you can beat him. If I stay here he'll read my every move. If you stay here you'll have a better chance of winning because he won't be able to read your mind." Natsume said.

"You fool!!! Don't sacrifice yourself!!" I shouted at his ear.

"Listen to me Mikan!!!! There's not much that I can do my energy is weakening so you have to do this!! Besides I don't think I can hold on much longer." Natsume answered back.

"No way!! We'll do this together!! We're partners!!! And-" I stopped.

"I love you Mikan and I want you to trust me, believe me, and have faith on me. If you don't do this you'll be in the arms of another idiot like yourself!!!" Natsume said.

"You're the idiot here Natsume!!" I shouted.

"I love you more than anything else in the world and I want you to be in my arms. And I want you to beat that Utada!! When you see me down on the ground don't cry.. you'll look ugly." Natsume said.

"Natsume.. you're an idiot." I felt Natsume touch my cheek.

Natsume turned at Kentaro.

" Okay Utada come and get me!!!" Natsume used all his energy and his whole body was on fire!!

"Natsume…" I said.

Natsume used all his energy and his highest fire level at Kentaro but Kentaro put it at my direction.

The fire was coming towards it but I can dodge it so Natsume doesn't need to sacrifice himself but the unsuspected came he jumped right at me letting the fire hit him.

Then we both fell Natsume was on top of me.

"you idiot!! I can block that!! You don't need to sacrifice yourself you know!!" I can feel my tears rolling down my cheek.

"Don't cry. I won't die." Natsume closed his eyes.

"Natsume.. Natsume? Natsume….. Don't die on me okay?" I stood up and faced Kentaro. I saw the guards carrying Natsume away.

"Are you ready to dance my sugar cane?" Kentaro said.

"Yes…" I was on fire literally. I used Natsume's fire alice.

And the battle has begun!!

"Bring it on!!!" Since Utada can't read my mind it'll be easy to defeat him. I just gotta use my alice.

"Are you done daydreaming?" Utada said.

"Yes... "

I threw a fireball at him but turns out it didn't work on him. I just don't understand.

"It didn't work because you weren't concetrating well enough." Utada started talking.

"nonsense!!! I hate you more than anything else in the world why wouldn't I concentrate!!" I shouted.

I used up all my energy just to make one final blow to defeat this geek it's a good thing I didn't miss him!!! We won the game!!! Yeah!!! But it seems so fast... it looked like he really wanted me to win. I saw sadness in his eyes. I kinda pitied him. All my classmates who are not injured came to me and hugged me. After I got my award I went straight to gym clinic to see my friends. I saw Natsume lying down on a bed sleeping.

I looked at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"We won..." I said softly with my eyes closed.

"You did?" Natsume suddenly said.

I open my eyes.

"WAH!!!" I fell.

"What the heck!! You scared me!!!" I shouted while holding my medal. I was blushing a thousand shades of red.

Natsume sat up.

"You were worried about me weren't you?" Natsume said.

"Of course I was.. I thought you will really die..." I was starting to form tears but Natsume stood up and sat beside me on the floor.

"Don't cry.. it totally doesn't suit you." Natsume smiled.

"Hyuuga is a brave man Mikan.. You are lucky to have a bodyguard like him." Hotaru said.

"Are you alright? I heard we won." Ruka said.

"we did!!" the others came and said.

I just smiled at them.

**Tastey Tuesday (7:00 am)**

"I'm so glad the fight's over!!! I can rest in peace without Utada!!!" I shouted.

"Mikan you have a letter." Nonoko gave me.

"Really?" I open the letter and I found out that it was a letter of apology from Utada!

"Wow.. he is sorry." Natsume said.

"Thank goodness too." I said and kept the letter in my pocket.

**"HOTARU IMAI!! GET BACK HERE!!!" **Ruka was chasing Hotaru for his picture.

"No way.. this is a hot item!!" Hotaru said and rode on her invention.

"Those two are getting along." I looked at them as I was about to turn Natsume kissed me on the lips!! In the classroom!!!!

"What was that for?!?!?!" I stopped kissing him.

"Did you get it?" Natsume said.

Koko nodded while holding the camera.

"no way!! You took a poicture!!!! You are so mean!! Just like Hotaru!!" I shouted.

"Hotaru will be soooo happy." Koko said and ran away.

"I will never leave my room again." I sighed.

"that's okay I'll just sneak in your room and we can have fun!" Natsume shouted.

"Jerk!!!" I shouted.

Natsume again kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sooo glad you're my girlfriend Mikan Sakura..." Natsume said.

"Are you sure I'm the only one?" I asked.

We just smiled at each other and went on with our lives.

**You don't need to hare my voice to know that I care and you dont have to feel my touch to know that I'm here you just have to know that somewhere, somehow I'm just here caring quietly.**

**

* * *

**Author: It's finished!!!

Mikan: Don't go!!!

Natsume: See you in the next new story.

Mikan: I'm gonna miss you!!!

Author: See ya soon!!

**END OF STORY**


End file.
